Gardenia
by Judy1998
Summary: Edward Cullen is the crown prince of Gardenia. He takes in a young woman, who takes pleasure in sword fighting, as his bodyguard, only to fall for her charming personality and beauty. When Bella is chosen to become his bride, his enemies intervene and replace her with a puppet crown princess instead. Bella flees, but returns...to get revenge on the people who had stolen her life.
1. Chapter 1: Secret

**Author's Note: Hey, fans! This is my new story I've been talking about. _Gardenia_. It's a bit different than all my other stories, and I'm giving this a try. I hope you'll like it. Thanks so much, and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Author's Point of View**

The moonlight shone the way to brightly around the huge mansion. The courtyards were empty and quiet, as it was the middle of the night.

It was spring, here in the kingdom of Gardenia. The air was filled with the thick smell of the flower symbol of the kingdom – gardenia – and night air was blowing slightly.

Although the streets were empty and quiet, and most lights inside the small houses of commoners were extinguished, there was someone in one of the larger courtyards of the mansion.

She was a young girl in clothes that disguised her gender. Being the daughter of the finest and richest noble in all of Gardenia, the clothing that she wore was silky and light, with simple yet complex decorations.

The blue clothing rustled in the wind as she twirled and hacked at an innocent bamboo stick with two knives that she held in either hands.

She slashed with the knife on her right hand, and a piece of bamboo flew off and landed three feet away from its origin. She twirled and used her left knife to cause another piece to fly away.

She seemed to be flying as she gracefully maneuvered around the stick. She jumped high in the air, slashed at the bamboo, then landed so that she was kneeling on one knee. Her knives were planted to the stone ground of the courtyard for support.

There was a glint in her beautiful brown eyes as she looked up. She paused, panting slightly, then straightened slowly and rather dramatically. She turned around and looked toward the outside corridors that led to the main part of the house, as though someone had called her name.

It was silent, then a tall, good-looking teenaged boy came into view. He was about seventeen, with a lean, muscular body. He, too, was wearing clothes of a noble, though his was green. He was carrying a sheathed sword in his left hand, and he walked silently and gracefully, much like the girl. His eyes roamed restlessly around the courtyard, as though he was looking for any sign of danger.

"Where have you been, Seth?" the girl asked in a musical voice. "I've been looking for you since this afternoon. Is it okay to abandon me like this? Your job, after all, is to protect me from danger."

Seth Clearwater smiled and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, my lady. I had some errands to run for the lords."

"Errands?" the girl asked flatly. She raised her eyebrow. "Not for the Crown Prince, I hope."

Seth didn't answer, and her scowl deepened. "Tell Father that he shouldn't use _my_ bodyguard to his own advantage."

"Bella," Seth said, abandoning all formality now as he spoke quietly. "Your father took me in. He cared for me like an adopted second son, and he taught me many things. I choose to obey him, and it is the least I can do to repay my debts."

Bella snorted as she twirled around her right knife like it wasn't a dangerous weapon. "Debts. You don't have any. What did he tell you to do?"

Seth shook his head. "I promised I wouldn't tell."

Bella sighed, exasperated. "No doubt Father would want to include me soon. I do all the dirty work, after all."

Seth regarded her. "Why do you call it so? You enjoy martial arts and sword-fighting. You excel at it. Yet, you are unhappy to be doing favors for your father and brother."

"That is because it is my father and brother who are asking for the favors," Bella said disgustedly. "But I don't like it because I'm actually serving the Crown Prince. The Prince…who has risked so many lives to survive his own, including my own father and brother. Is that not a reasonable answer, Seth?"

Seth studied her rather curiously. Even after he had been with her for nearly all fourteen years of her life, even after watching her as they trained and learned together, even though he was able to claim that no one else knew her better than he did, he could never figure her out completely.

Bella's lips pursed as she thought of all the times she and Seth had gone on secret missions for the Crown Prince.

"I don't see the point," she muttered. "The kingdom doesn't even know…the country doesn't even know who saves the Crown Prince every time. What's the point? He's probably not even interested in who saves his sorry life each time."

"My lady," Seth warned. "Be careful with your words. I understand that you do not particularly like the Prince, but he is still the Crown Prince of Gardenia. He is our future king. You must not speak ill of him."

Her expression soured further. "Future king," she said with contempt.

Seth smiled suddenly. "I believe it is because you have never met him. You do not know what he is like, which explains your annoyance. You assume he is an arrogant young man? If you truly got to know him, then you would be able to see that he is an intelligent young man with excellent skills and wit."

"Have you met him, then?" Bella asked sarcastically.

His lips twitched. "I have watched him from afar when the lords took me into the Palace before. He is quite excellent with a sword, and clever. He is a capable young man."

"Well, that explains it," Bella snorted. "I've always wondered how he'd survived this far in the Palace, when he has enemies both outside and within. Outside, we cover him. Inside, I suppose he does it himself?"

Her tone was obviously mocking, but Seth took her words seriously. "Yes, indeed, my lady."

He glanced at the now abandoned bamboo stick. His eyes twinkled. "Do you never get tired of it? The sword, I mean."

"Sword, spear, knife, bow," Bella shrugged. "Same thing."

"But do you never tire of holding them?" Seth asked. "You have never left your sword's side since the age of two. It's quite…disturbing…in a way."

Bella raised her eyebrow. "Are you going to start that again?"

"If I were you, my lady… I would get tired of living in secrecy."

Bella smirked as she looked up at the huge mansion of her family. "You would think so, wouldn't you?"

Seth cocked his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She twirled her knife again, looking thoughtful. "I'm the secret daughter, the secret second child of the Swans. No one knows of my existence because I took up sword-fighting. Father and Brother weren't sure if a woman would be allowed to fight in this kingdom, and to keep me safe from the law, they kept my existence a secret.

"But honestly…" She grinned mischievously. "There are many advantages to it. I can't do everything using my title because then people would call me a liar. That's how I learn. I learn how to fend for myself, and I gain responsibility. Look at me, Seth. I'm quite mature for my age, aren't I? And a bit _too_ sarcastic for a girl of nobility." She winked. "I don't do dresses or ornaments for my hair. Not my thing."

Seth looked amused. "Do you even know how to braid your hair, my lady?"

"Braiding my hair," she scoffed. "Of course I know that much."

"But for a girl your age, you should be doing needlework and doing the cooking and cleaning," he pointed out. "You should be learning how to be a good wife to your future husband from your mother. You should _not_ be twirling a sword. It's unladylike."

She laughed quietly. "Father and Brother should've thought of that before they handed me a knife to play with. If you want someone to blame for my non-ladylike ways, blame them. I'm just an innocent girl who obsesses over how sharp my sword should be."

Bella twirled the two knives once each before sheathing them. She headed toward the outside corridors that would lead her to the main part of the house, and eventually, to her own room. Seth followed quietly, no longer speaking, and becoming his usual self.

Seth was like Bella's shadow. He followed her everywhere to protect her, and he was also there to console her during difficult times. In many ways, he filled up the gaps that her own brother Jasper could not fill because of his duties.

"Are Father and Jasper in yet?" Bella asked softly as they walked silently and gracefully through the corridors.

"Not yet," Seth answered. "They must have gotten held back at the Palace."

"Doing more dirty work for the Prince, no doubt," Bella murmured.

They reached the main part of house, where the bedrooms for the Swans were located. The two teenagers became one with the shadows of the trees, moving so silently that it was hard to believe they were walking, not gliding.

Bella paused as they were about to go in, having heard something. Her hand rested lightly on the hilt of her knife, and she glanced back. Seth, too, having heard the noise, tensed, ready to protect his mistress at any sign of danger.

But soon, they relaxed, as two very familiar figures wearing elegant robes of red and blue came into view. They straightened and bowed as they approached.

"Bella," the older of the men said. "Seth. What are you still doing out here? It's the middle of the night."

"Father," Bella responded.

Charlie Swan was the Minister of War and Defense, and a strong ally of the royal family. He assisted the Crown Prince in trying to capture all his enemies and prevent them from trying to harm him. He was the head of the Swans, and thus, was very influential and powerful in the government. He was the most trusted minister of the king and his family.

Next to him, donning blue robes that symbolized second-in-command, stood his eldest son, Jasper. He was a tall, lanky and muscular young man of eighteen. Being intelligent and skilled in the martial arts, he had taken a government martial arts test, passed with top grades in his class, and had been promoted immediately to assistant minister of war and defense. He helped his father with the royal family, and he was a trusted confidant and friend of the Crown Prince, something that Bella disapproved of.

"Bella." Jasper nodded, his lips breaking into an affectionate smile. He adored and cared for his younger sister so protectively that other younger sisters of other families would have been jealous of her. He always had time to listen to what she had to say and valued her opinions.

"Jasper," Bella replied. "Why were you so late?"

"We got held up at the Palace," Charlie said. "The Prince had an excellent idea on the current case, and we were discussing it. We might need you to step in again, Bella. I hope you don't mind."

Bella tried not to show her annoyance. "What is it this time?"

Jasper, who knew his sister just as well as Seth did, eyed her rather amusedly. "It's simple, actually. Nothing too hard or as dangerous as the others. But why don't we discuss it later? Father and I are both tired, and we must head back to the Palace in the morning."

"That's a good idea," Charlie said. He did look weary. A streak of white hair was appearing rather neatly on one side of his head as his age progressed. He stifled a yawn. "Good night, you three." He waved half-heartedly before heading inside into he and his wife's bed chambers.

"Good night, Father," Jasper called before turning to Bella and Seth. His shoulders sagged slightly. "I'm so tired." His voice, which had been mature and rather formal before, was now changed. He spoke as though he spoke to a close friend.

"You _look_ tired," Seth said, smiling sympathetically. He and Jasper were extremely close as well, having grown up and trained together. Though Jasper was a year older, Seth was quite mature for his age, and they got along well together. They were brothers, friends, and comrades. They were loyal to one another.

Bella nodded stiffly. "You should go in, Jasper." She turned and disappeared inside her own bed chambers.

Jasper sensed that something was wrong. "What's bothering her?"

"She's worried," Seth said quietly. "About both of you."

"But that's silly!" Jasper said, chuckling. "We could handle ourselves. We know how to fight. We know what we're up against."

"And I think…" Seth hesitated. "She tries to pretend otherwise, but I think she's getting worried about…what would happen if she were to be discovered. She's no longer a carefree child. She actually cares."

Jasper's smile disappeared. "She's worried, huh?" He sighed deeply. "Maybe it was the wrong choice to make when we decided to keep her a secret. But then again…" He looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "It's okay. We can't hide her forever, and I expect the secret to be brought out very soon. Father and I will take responsibility." He patted Seth's shoulder. "You just take good care of her, alright?"

Seth nodded. "Don't worry about that."

Jasper felt reassured that Seth would always be there for their younger sister. "I love you, man."

Seth grimaced, then gestured toward Jasper's room. "Go on in. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jasper smiled, then disappeared inside as well.

Seth made sure that there was no one in the front yard except him, then headed toward his own room as well, which was located right next to Bella's, in case of an emergency.

He thought about all the years he had served the Swans, and all those years he had fought and protected Bella. He was very loyal to the girl, and considered her to be his mistress. In truth, he was a servant, not a friend or a brother, and he lived in debt to the Swans by protecting her with his life.

But if her existence was to be discovered, and her life became in danger… Seth knew that he would do everything in his power to protect the girl he loved like a sister…the girl he'd pledged himself to.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Different, I know. Like I said, I'm just trying this out. The entire story is going to be in third-person (author's POV), one of the many differences and experiments that I'm trying out. I'm curious about your reactions. Will you favorite, follow, and review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Danger

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating after the first chapter, guys. I know you guys are curious as to where this is all going to lead. Here you go. Another short chapter to tease your patience. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The cool, dark corridors were frightening at night. Huge windows were nailed into the walls, and at the moment, the glasses were covered by huge, lavish draperies that hung beautifully, protecting the Palace from the outside night view.

There were huge doors as tall as the sky at each ends of the long, wide corridor. The doors itself must have cost much, and it was hard to imagine anyone being able to open such a heavy door.

But it must have been possible, because a few seconds later, one of the doors on one side of the corridor opened slightly, and a maid from the kitchens slipped inside.

She was graceful and poised as she walked in a straightforward manner, as all women were taught in the Palace. She was carrying a tray that held a mysterious silver platter that gave off the scent of rich bread and butter…

The maid was halfway across the seemingly endless corridor, when she saw something move silently and quickly in front of her. She could barely make out a figure…an outline of a person…

Startled, she made a sound of protest and shock. She nearly dropped her tray. Getting scared, she gulped in a huge breath of air, ready to scream.

Just as her voice began to increase in loudness, someone grabbed her waist and clapped a hand on her mouth. Her voice was silenced, and she whimpered, trying to struggle.

"Shh!" the person behind her hissed. "You'll wake up the entire palace!"

The mysterious person she'd seen moving earlier was a man. The arm around her waist was firm, yet gentle, as though he didn't want to hurt her. The hand over her mouth was smooth, like marble.

The maid swallowed hard. "W-who…w-what…"

The man behind her sighed in relief and let her go. He moved toward one of the draperies. He yanked at it so that a tiny amount of moonlight was let into the corridor.

The maid blinked from the suddenness of the light. The figure's outline was clearer now, though she still couldn't see his face because his body blocked the light.

The man was tall and lanky. He looked muscular, however, and he seemed to be wearing night clothes and a cloak over it. He moved toward where the light would hit his face, and the maid gasped upon seeing whom it was.

"Y-your Highness!" she stammered, bowing hastily. "W-what are you doing here late at night?"

It wasn't a man at all, but a handsome boy in his teens. He was tall for his age, and his posture made him look mature. His bronze hair was ruffled messily as usual, and he had beautiful emerald green eyes. His features were perfect. He seemed to have emerged from a fairy tale. It was no wonder the maid could not look at him straight in the eye.

"Keep your voice down," the boy ordered, glancing up and down the corridor. "You and I both know that I'm not supposed to be wandering around at this time. So hush."

She bowed her head, looking agitated. "B-but…your train, Your Highness. Have you left them again?"

The boy frowned at the mention of the train of servants the royal family always had near them. "I ditched them. And it would be wise for you not to go fetch them if you want to live."

The maid seemed to tremble. She looked frozen.

The boy looked at her, amused. "I was just joking. You can relax." He studied her curiously, looking at her frilly maid uniform. "You seem to be a maid of the kitchens. What brings you up here at this time?"

"The princess has ordered for us to bring up a midnight snack, claiming that she would not be able to retire to her chambers for another two hours or so," the maid replied.

The boy raised his eyebrow. He lifted the cover of the silver platter and looked at the bread inside it for a moment. Then, he smiled and placed the cover on top again.

"I see," he mused. "So my dear sister Alice has gone hungry again." He gazed into space for a few seconds, then turned back to the maid. "Tell her that she'll get fat if she keeps ordering food in the middle of the night." He turned and began to walk away.

"My Crown Prince!" the maid gasped, causing him to pause and look back. "I would not dare to say such a thing to Her Highness! How can a mere servant…a maid…"

He smirked. "Tell her that it's a message from her younger brother. She'll probably confront me in the morning, but I would have a moment of satisfaction, wouldn't I?"

"I dare not, Your Highness," she murmured.

The sixteen-year old prince smiled at her kindly. "You should hurry before that bread cools down. You know Alice hates it when her bread goes cold. If you don't want to go back down to the kitchens to make her a new one and lose sleep over the task, you should hurry to her chambers."

The maid looked up slightly just in time to see the young prince walking away gracefully. He looked like he was barely touching the ground, and his cloak flapped lightly around his ankles as he reached the other side of the corridor, opened the door slightly, and slipped out of sight.

* * *

"My Prince!" his main servants, the two heads of all his train came hurrying up to him. It was a man and a woman each, John and Cynthia. They had taken care of him since he'd been a boy, and they were like second parents to him. They were nearing their fifties, both of them, and they tended to start nagging a lot these days.

The boy paused, looking at his train. The others were all young women in the same dark blue uniform. John and Cynthia donned lighter uniforms, indicating their ranks of the Palace.

"Where have you been, Your Highness?" John wailed. He looked ready to pounce on the young prince. "We've been going crazy looking for you!"

"Didn't we tell you not to disappear?" Cynthia scolded. While John nagged constantly, Cynthia tended to lecture him. Total opposites. "Something could happen. Remember, my Prince, you are not safe, even within the walls of this huge palace. You have enemies within, Your Highness. I beg of you to keep that in mind."

The boy looked dismissive, his hands interlocked behind his back casually. "I know. You don't have to nag. I think I've heard this from the two of you about a million times."

"If you're tired of it, then don't disappear!" John whisper-shrieked. In many ways, he acted just like a little girl, and Cynthia took his place as a tough man.

The boy looked at them, saw only concern in their eyes, and smiled. "Don't worry," he said quietly. "I'm quite aware of the danger around this place." He looked up at the high ceilings, as though he was mildly interested in the designs and structure. "I've been in danger for sixteen years. I'm used to it, so you should be too."

His two servants looked impatient at his calmness. The prince made to sweep past them and slip into his huge room, where a lavish, comfortable bed and other furniture were waiting for him.

"Prince Edward!" someone called, running up the corridor where his chambers were located.

Edward paused and looked at the newcomer curiously. It was a young messenger boy. The boy ran up to him, and bowed low.

"I have a message for you, Your Highness," the boy said breathlessly.

Edward raised his eyebrow. "From Lord Swan, I'm assuming?"

The boy nodded. "The lord told me to tell you that he and Master Jasper will be entering the Palace earlier than usual tomorrow morning to discuss prior matters. If…that's okay with you?" He looked slightly apprehensive by the aura, which surrounded the young teenaged boy in front of him.

Edward's eyes flashed at the thought. "Earlier…than usual. I guess that will work. I do have another assignment for them." He smiled grimly. "Tell them I'll be expecting them. Be careful on your way back."

The boy bowed low, turned, and ran back the way he'd come from.

"My Prince," Cynthia whispered, her voice shaking fearfully. "What are you planning this time?" She was a maternal figure of sorts, and was rather protective of her 'bear cub'.

Edward stared into space, thoughtful. "This has gone far enough. They are hiring merchants from the streets to feed drugged food to the people. We must stop their spy who is in charge of this."

"Your protection comes first," Cynthia argued. "Do not do anything rash. You are the Crown Prince of this kingdom, Your Highness. Please, I beg of you, value your life more and protect it carefully."

Edward glanced at her, amused. "I admire your concern and loyalty, Cynthia. But it's no more than usual. I will not be in danger this time. Your concern is unnecessary. Because…" He turned to the doors of his chambers. "This event will take place outside of the Palace. And it will not be I who will bathe my hand in blood this time."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Still confusing? Ha, I don't blame you. You'll still leave tons of reviews for little old me, right?**


	3. Chapter 3: Assignment

**Author's Note: I'm quite pleased that people seem to be interested in this new story. But I know for a fact that some people, being used to first-person point of views of Edward and Bella from my previous stories, think it's strange and awkward that I would just keep doing third-person with this story. I understand that, and even I had to consider for a while before finally deciding to use third-person. But this story will be difficult to write if I wrote it from one person's perspective only, and...it just won't work. Please understand, and I promise you'll get used to it. Stick with me. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Your Highness," Cynthia called. "Lord Swan and his son has arrived."

"Enter," Edward's voice answered.

Charlie and Jasper entered, and bowed to the prince respectfully. "Your Highness."

Edward looked up from a book, and studied them carefully.

Charlie was wearing red robes, indicating his senior ranking in the King's cabinet. Jasper, as his assistant, was donning blue robes that demonstrated his junior ranking in the cabinet.

Edward smiled grimly in greeting. "I have another assignment for you. Please, sit." He gestured toward the chairs on his left.

Charlie sat the closest to Edward, and Jasper sat next to him. They waited patiently and expectantly.

"It seems…" Edward sighed, staring at his book. "The Black Faction is resorting to very dangerous schemes now. I suppose they were angry when the King ordered for them to give back the stolen supply of crops. They've planted a spy within the commoners…and the spy is poisoning the food secretly before giving them out to the people, causing mysterious deaths."

"Cowardice," Charlie said. "I do not understand how they can call themselves ministers in the King's noble cabinet, even as they resort to petty and low crimes such as this."

"What are you planning, my lord?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked up at Jasper, who was two years older than he was. He gazed at him familiarly and affectionately. Despite the difference in their ages, they were quite close, not as prince and subject, but as friends and confidants. Jasper taught Edward to fight frequently, and gave him advice in times of trouble.

"Do you still have your men?" Edward asked.

Jasper blinked, and Charlie seemed to tense. "Sir?"

"Those men of yours that killed all those other spies in our previous cases…" Edward mused. "They were quite excellent. They left no traces…and they were never caught. No one expressed suspicion about who did it… Therefore, I would like to use them again to kill the spy."

Jasper glanced nervously at his father, then avoided Edward's curious gaze by staring straight ahead. Charlie swallowed hard.

"What is it?" Edward asked, concerned. "Do you not have them anymore? Why not?"

There was silence.

"We have them," Jasper finally answered. "We will give them instructions, Your Highness. When shall we send them out?"

"The spy will be escaping to Gladiolus tonight at midnight. It seems he will be taking a secret boat there."

Charlie looked like he had swallowed a lemon, but nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

Charlie and Jasper rose, bowed, and left the room once more.

Edward stared after them, wondering what was going on. Was there some problem with the Swans' men?

* * *

As the two men strode out in the streets from the castle, the commoners stared, and some even bowed in respect as they passed. The Swans were an aristocratic family that actually cared sincerely for the common people with no alternative motive. Everyone respected the Swans…except for the Black faction, of course, which consisted of the Volturis and Denalis.

"My lord," some people murmured as they passed.

The two men smiled in acknowledgment, trying not to show their agitation. As they turned the street corner, less people lingered, making it easier to begin a conversation.

"I'm worried, sir," Jasper said quietly. "His Highness has requested Bella's assistance again… How many times has this been already?"

Charlie nodded grimly. "I'm afraid…her existence will not remain a secret much longer. The fact that the Swans have a second child…a daughter who practices the sword…this will come as a shock, indeed."

"What do we do?" Jasper asked. "When that happens…what will you do, Father?"

Charlie sighed as they walked inside the grounds of the Swan house. "I still do not know if the fact that she uses the sword is legal or not. And this, coming from the Minister of War and Defense…is not good. I suppose I must ask for His Majesty's mercy."

"And do you believe that the King will relent?" a woman's sharp voice cut in.

Both men looked up. An elegant woman in a beautiful, green dress symbolizing her status within society was looking down upon them from the porch of the main house. Her arms were crossed, and she was frowning worriedly as she bit her lip.

"Dear wife," Charlie began. "Let us not start this again-"

"You are the one who spoke of it first, sir," his wife snapped. "I _knew_ you were talking about it behind my back. You just refrained from saying anything at home because you knew what I would say."

She sighed as she turned to go inside. "I see how it is, Charlie. Now that Jasper has grown to become a young adult of eighteen, you are abandoning me to speak of great matters with him instead. Fine. So be it."

"Renee," Charlie said, making her pause in her tracks. "You know I respect your opinion. However, when it comes to the subject of our daughter…everything gets a bit…complicated."

Renee turned back. "Indeed, sir, it can." Her eyes narrowed. "Why else would she have disappeared?"

"Again?" Jasper asked, blinking. "But…" He sighed wearily. "Where's Seth, Mother?"

Renee sniffed. "Around, I think, looking for her. He didn't seem too worried though, and I'm not concerned anymore either. This isn't the first time she's disappeared mysteriously."

Charlie chuckled as he joined her by the railing. "True enough. Come inside, my lady, and I will fill you in. Jasper, should Bella come back in, please tell her that I would like to speak to her."

Jasper nodded once and watched as his parents slipped inside their chambers. He sighed as he plopped down on the edge of the porch, his professionalism all wiped away.

He was worried about his tomboy sister. The kingdom of Gardenia was a place where men and women had to know their place very well. Men would go to work and women would stay at home, doing chores and being a good wife. Young girls had to learn how to take care of her husband and children.

And yet, he was worried because his young sister had no interest in doing so.

"Bella," he murmured. "Whatever are we going to do with you?"

* * *

Seth walked at a brisk pace down the dirt path. He turned the street corner and came face to face at a dead end, where the mountains began.

He glanced sideways, then behind him at the streets, where merchants were bustling and shouting out prices at the common people. When it seemed no one was paying attention, he slipped into the darkness of the hills.

No one else knew of this secret trail, with the exception of Charlie, Jasper, Bella, and Seth. Jasper had found the secret training area at the heart of the mountains, where no one ever explored. People were convinced of the mountain's danger and unpredictability.

Bella used the place as a source of escape and training. She only ever disappeared from Seth's side to come train when she was frustrated and wanted some air. It was also a place where she could be herself freely, without having to train late at night, secretly.

Seth moved quickly and swiftly, not pausing even once. He knew the trail by heart, and it only took him twenty minutes to arrive at the secret cottage, where many emergency weapons of Bella's were stored.

There was a vast area of nothing in surrounding the little house. This was where Bella and Seth trained in the martial arts, away from the public eye. The cottage was also used as a sleep area for them, when they became too lazy to go back down into the city.

Seth paused and watched from behind a tree. His face showed concern as Bella's defiant grunts as she trained became magnified as each second passed.

Her beautiful face was pinched from weariness, and sweat covered her body. She held a long bamboo stick in her hands, and she used it to twirl it around and hit another stationary bamboo stick that was sticking out from the ground.

Her charisma was intensifying. She glared ferociously at the bamboo stick as though it was some enemy trying to kill her. Seth watched, fascinated, as his mistress twirled rapidly before hitting the stick with an ultimatum.

Bella paused, panting heavily. She twirled the stick casually in her hands, handling it comfortably as though it was part of her body as she made her way to a low wooden table in front of the cottage. She sat on it daintily, and lifted the bowl of water to her lips to drink.

"Come out, Seth," she said when she had finished. "I'm not fooled. I know you're there."

Seth couldn't help but smile briefly at her quick wit. His mistress missed nothing. He walked toward her slowly. "What is troubling you so, my lady?"

"Does something have to trouble me to train?" Bella countered, lying down on the table and closing her eyes. "I train all the time."

"You have only been coming here to train secretly when something is bothering you these past few years," Seth pointed out. "Or when you want to escape something. What is it?"

Her eyes opened. "Seth. Do you think this is wise?"

Seth raised his eyebrow. "No, it isn't wise. Slipping away from me and coming up here alone to train is a very bad habit that you must fix."

Bella rolled her eyes as she sat back up. "Yeah, because that's totally what I meant. No, Seth. I meant…me helping him. You know, the Prince."

He sat next to her and stared into the trees. "Why don't you clarify?"

Bella sighed. "I've been helping him since I was seven. Of course, he doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know who has been saving his butt for years now." She shook her head. "The only reason I've agreed to helping him and Father and Brother was because…I loved the sword. That's the _only_ reason. I had no ambition to please my family, or gain affection from the Palace."

She snorted. "Those things are trivial. I have no interest in it. The only thing I'm interested in is this." She gestured toward the pile of weapons behind them. "Is this normal?"

Seth smiled. "It is very normal…between you and me. But out there, in the real world, there are people who will disapprove of your unladylike behavior."

"No doubt," she agreed. She looked at him playfully. "Do you want to train with me for a while? I'll beat you for sure this time. The last time, I had a cold. It didn't count."

Seth chuckled. "I would love to, Bella. But I think the lords are back at the house. They will want to see you."

Her expression soured. "With another chore for me, surely."

* * *

"Kill…the spy," Bella repeated slowly. "I see…"

"He's been a pain," Jasper explained. "Constantly in our way. And what with the people collapsing, and eventually dying under 'mysterious circumstances', it isn't easy to oppose the Black Faction openly. They've taken a hold of our weakness, and it's our job to eliminate that."

Bella stared into space, looking thoughtful. Seth glanced at her worriedly, wondering if she was still resenting the Prince for her 'chores'.

"He's a poison expert," Charlie said. "You'd best be careful. He might even try to commit suicide when you get to him, but you must stop that at all costs. We need the list of names, people who are involved in this case, and only he knows it. Do whatever you have to do in order to get that list. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded. "Is he leaving tonight?"

"At midnight," Jasper confirmed. "He's leaving the kingdom secretly in a boat, and heading for Gladiolus."

"Wouldn't it be easier to let him get captured in Gladiolus?" Bella countered. "King Carson is King Carlisle's stepbrother. They're on good terms. If His Majesty will just send word to Gladiolus-"

"King Carlisle…does not know about the spy," Charlie interrupted. "He can only see the deaths of his people…and Prince Edward is determined to end his worry. There is no need to concern him with such a trivial matter that can be solved easily."

"Trivial matter?" Bella quoted incredulously. "Murdering people with poison is a trivial matter?"

"Of course it isn't, Bella," Jasper said. "But it's something we can stop easily. Just do your part, and let us handle the rest. It'll be fine."

Her mouth twisted. "If I do this, will you let me quit?"

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "Quit…what?"

"I'm tired of being His Highness's problem-solver," Bella said. "I know both of you respect him a lot, and I get that you want to help him. I get that his success will guarantee our kingdom's prosperity in the future. But I don't want to associate with him any longer."

"Bella-" Jasper began.

"You have tons of men by your side, Father," she went on. "You really don't need me. Your men are completely capable of doing these jobs. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you would allow this to be my last job for the Prince."

Charlie studied his daughter carefully. "If only you could see that His Highness is not who you think he is."

She resisted the urge to snort. "I acknowledge that he is a modest young man who has his kingdom's best interest at heart. Will that suffice?" Her tone was sarcastic.

"He really isn't who you think he is," Jasper said, frowning at his sister. "He's a wonderful young man."

"He is…a friend of yours, Brother," Bella said. "You are biased. The Black Faction doesn't seem to think so."

"The Black Faction acknowledges his intelligence and wit," Jasper replied. "The only reason they oppose him is because of this. While they respect those traits of his, they know that they won't be able to control him once he ascends to the throne. They want control over this kingdom, and if they don't get Edward out of the way, they'll be suppressed in the future as well."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "First name basis?"

Jasper looked slightly embarrassed. "He likes it. Of course, we only ever call him that when no one else is around."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Prince Jacob, of course," Jasper answered. "You know him well, Bella."

Bella's expression became surlier at the mention of his name.

"You don't like him?" Charlie asked, his eyes twinkling now. "I happen to like him a lot, Bella. Lord Black and I are considering on marrying you two, you know."

"Yeah," Bella muttered under her breath. "You've been saying that since I was two years old."

Her father chuckled. "So you don't like him?"

"No, I like him," Bella said. "He's a very nice young man. But he's a relative of Prince Edward, which makes it slightly…unpleasant."

"Why do you find that unpleasant?" Jasper asked, amused. "Jacob is very fond of you, Bella. Don't you know it's good to be on the royal family's good side?"

"Of course it's good," Bella said mildly. "But I don't think it's good that the Blacks know of my existence, when the rest of the royal family doesn't know." She paused, then added thoughtfully, "I'm still not sure that they haven't told the Palace yet. I mean, Princess Caroline _is_ His Majesty's biological older sister, and Jacob is Prince Edward's cousin. They're quite close, after all."

"The Blacks would never betray our trust, Bella," Charlie told her. "They are good friends of ours. And Princess Caroline respects our reasons for keeping you a secret, and she and her husband worry about you every day, like we do. They're wondering what would happen if your existence is known."

"Not to mention the fact that Jacob sees you as a woman," Jasper added with a smile. "He's been after your affections since you two met."

"Will the spy be alone?" Bella asked, quickly changing the subject. She was not interested in Jacob Black in that way, and she was always uncomfortable with the fact that a prince of the royal family was interested in her. She saw him as another brother, and nothing else.

Though the two men knew what she was doing, they let the matter rest.

"He'll have a couple of the Volturis' men guarding him," Jasper said. "But I'm sure you can take care of that quite easily. Also, it would be nice if you could get the names of exactly who was involved. Written in the man's hand before you kill him would be nice."

Bella nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get the job done quietly."

* * *

**AN: Just so you know, the Black Faction has nothing to do with Jacob Black or his family. The Blacks are the good guys. Don't get confused. **

**Also, I was sort of disappointed with the decline of reviews. I'm sure that it **_**is**_** my fault for neglecting to update as often as I did before, but a few thoughts on my newest stories would be nice. For little old me?**


	4. Chapter 4: First Sight

**Author's Note: Hello! Oh, my gosh! Is this what I think it is? Two updates in a row? Yup! Aren't you so proud of me? You asked me how many chapters until Edward and Bella meet? The answer: ZERO. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The night was cool and clear. The moon was out and shining brightly, as it guided the two ghost-like figures through their mission. They were dressed similarly, in dark clothes and a half-mask that covered the bottom half of their face.

They approached the port stealthily and hid behind a tree. One of them peeked out and watched as a man surrounded by five guards spoke to the owner of the boat quietly. He glanced around nervously as the owner nodded and walked away to prep his boat.

"I'll take three," Bella muttered. "You take the rest and get to the man before he does anything funny."

Seth glanced at his mistress worriedly. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you actually worrying about me?" She darted out from her hiding place and cried out as she lunged at the guards. Seth followed her quickly.

Taken by surprise, the guards yelped and barely managed to withdraw their swords. With three quick strikes with her own sword, Bella took down three of the guards with ease. Seth twirled gracefully and took down the last two with a single stroke of his knife.

Though alarmed, the man backed away quickly and fumbled for something inside his sleeve. He brought out a small white package tied with a rope.

"Stop him!" Bella ordered.

Seth, who was nearest to the man, kicked the package away from his hands. The poison flew into the air and landed in the water with a soft _plunk_.

The young man hit the back of the man's knees and forced him to the ground. He held his knife to the man's throat, warning him silently not to try anything funny.

Bella turned to the owner of the boat, who had been gaping at them in terror. "Go. Do not speak of what you saw tonight, or you will meet a similar fate. Do you understand?"

The owner nodded frantically and undid the ropes that were tied to the dock. He pushed away, and he rowed quickly, eager and thankful to get away.

"Search him," Bella instructed in a low voice.

Seth obliged, while his mistress began kicking the five fallen guards into the huge, deep river. They would never be found.

Seth showed her what he'd found. There were many different types of poisons found hidden in the man's body and his bag. There were also two books and a set of extra clothes inside the sack.

One of the books was a guide on poisons. Bella tossed it away with a snort after a brief look through it. The second book was much more interesting.

"You keep a journal, eh, fella?" she mused as she skimmed through it. "Isn't that a woman's job?"

Seth pressed his knife against his throat threateningly when the man moved. "Don't even think about it."

"So," Bella said, closing the journal with a satisfied smirk on her face. "It's old Ministers of Personnel and Finance up to their tricks again, eh? Looks like the Black Faction lost two of their biggest allies tonight."

The man's eyes showed terror. He wasn't supposed to get caught. He wasn't supposed to give the faction away.

Bella tutted. "Too bad. Won't they be shocked to hear that they were caught?"

"P-please," the man stammered. "Who…who are you? What do you want?"

"Who I am isn't important," Bella said. "You won't know even if I told you anyway. What I want is very simple. I wanted names, and I have it. Written in your own handwriting…" She waved the journal in his face. "Here it is."

The man gulped. "Please spare me. I only did what they ordered me to do… I've done nothing wrong."

"Ah," Bella said, looking almost sympathetic. "But killing people is a crime. And you'll pay for murdering innocent people."

The man barely had time to yelp before Seth's knife silenced him forever. His body landed on the floor with a thud.

Bella stared down at the body coldly. "It's called karma. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

The night was silent, with only the rush of the water echoing through the swaying trees. Coldness lingered in the air, and it seemed to radiate in every direction from the younger teenager.

"Job done," Bella said coolly. "Get rid of him, Seth," she said, nodding at the body. "I'd like to go home and get some sleep."

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning when they returned. But the lights were on in the master bedroom of the house, indicating that Charlie and Jasper were still up, waiting for them.

After a moment of hesitation, Bella bounded up to their porch and called softly, "Father." Seth waited behind her.

"Come in."

Bella glanced once at her brother-like bodyguard, who gave her a slight nod. He would stay outside and guard them. She slipped inside.

To her surprise, her mother, too, was still waiting for her, though she was suppressing her boredom by sewing. Her artwork was turning out to be beautiful, and the colorful stitches consisted of the Palace of Gardenia.

"Sit, Bella," Jasper said, greeting her with his easy smile. "I see you returned unscathed."

Renee looked up, and shrieked softly. "Not completely. You're hurt!"

Bella glanced down at her arm, which was splattered with blood. "No, Mother. This isn't my blood. Rest assured."

Renee pursed her lips and sighed. "Very well." She returned to her stitches.

"So," Charlie prompted. "Success, I hope?"

Bella took out the journal from her embrace and slid it across the table toward her father. "The man seems to have recorded everything that happened between him and the Volturi in his journal. The names are in there as well. The Ministers of Personnel and Finance are in for it this time."

Charlie flipped through the pages with an impressed smile on his face. "Great work. And the man?"

"He'll never be found."

Jasper smiled widely. "Good job, Bella. I'm proud of you."

"Am I free now?" she asked.

"No more requests," Charlie promised. "You are free."

A shadow of a smile flickered across her face. She rose and said, "Good night, Father, Mother. Good night, Jasper."

"Good night, darling," Renee said, while the men nodded.

"Free?" Seth teased quietly when she emerged from the room.

Bella sighed happily. "Free."

* * *

Edward strode briskly through the corridors, toward the main throne room, where his father and his cabinet were waiting. His official navy blue robes, with the royal family's coat of arms stamped on his chest and back, flapped around his ankles. He stopped in front of the double doors.

"His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Edward," one of the guards announced before he and his colleague opened the doors.

The ministers of higher rank were making an aisle from the throne to the doors. They were sitting, cross-legged, on the wooden floors, while their assistants sat behind them in blue robes. They bowed their heads to the floor as Edward walked in and bowed to his father.

King Carlisle nodded. "Edward. We were waiting for you." He gestured to the less grand, smaller throne to his left. "Join us, my son."

Edward's gaze flickered to the two ministers who were sitting nearest to the King, on one side of the aisle. They were proudly sitting in the spots His Majesty had put them in with trust in their loyalties. How dare they betray the royal family?

His gaze flickered to the other side of the aisle, where Charlie Swan sat with his son nearest to the King. Edward knew for a fact that the Minister of War and Defense would never waver in his loyalties.

His footsteps echoed as he approached his seat and sat down. His eyes roamed around the room at the ministers, and then flickered to the journal already in place in front of his father, on a desk.

"I have an announcement to make, gentlemen," Carlisle said with a bitter, cold smile on his face. "Something that took me by surprise. Something that I didn't know that was happening."

The ministers shifted, Black and White Factions alike. Their leader sounded so betrayed, so disappointed. King Carlisle of the Cullen clan royal family was known for his fairness and compassion. Everybody loved him and respected him for his justified ways. It wasn't good that he was disappointed with something.

"As I am sure you are aware of," Carlisle continued, "the people have been suffering from a mysterious illness. Dying…and leaving absolutely no symptoms whatsoever in what had killed them… Interesting, I thought."

His voice was slow and deliberate as he looked at each one of his ministers. "I thought that I should investigate in the matter. But it turns out…the Crown Prince had already taken action."

Edward felt the men stir, and caught the glare of some of the Black Faction. He stared them down.

Carlisle picked up the journal and held it up. "Do you know what this is, gentlemen?"

All of them looked up. Even the two proud ministers couldn't hide their curiosity.

"This is a journal…written by a man who specializes in poison."

Edward saw the Ministers of Personnel and Finance flinch. Their faces were turning pale, as they realized what this emergency gathering in the throne room was about.

"Did you know that this man invented a very special and unique type of poison?" Carlisle asked. "Once taken, the poison does not leave a trace…and kills a person quietly, but painfully. No trace…whatsoever."

Edward felt his father's anger radiating throughout the hall. _It's starting,_ he thought. _He's angry._

"The Crown Prince brought this journal to me, upon finishing his investigation," Carlisle said. "I read it through…and I discovered some very interesting information. It appears…that the man wrote down everything that his 'masters' had ordered him to do, including secretly poisoning the crops before giving it out to the commoners…so that they would be killed."

"But, Your Majesty," one of the Black Faction ministers called out. "Who in their right mind would dare to do that?"

Carlisle turned to him. "I agree. Who…in their right mind…would dare to do that…right in front of my nose?" He looked directly at the Ministers of Personnel and Finance, who were looking straight ahead, avoiding his eyes. "Lord Proctor?"

"Huh?" the Minister of Personnel said, startled. "Y-your Majesty?"

"Who do you think it was?"

Edward saw him starting to break a sweat. "I…I don't know, sir."

"Ah," Carlisle said pleasantly. "I see. You…don't…know."

The throne room was eerily silent. No one dared to speak.

"What about you, Lord Sanford?" Carlisle prompted. "Who do you think it is?"

The Minister of Finance jumped, looking incredibly nervous. "I…I don't know, sir."

There was a loud bang as Carlisle brought his fist down on the arm of his golden throne.

"Do not lie to me!" he shouted. His furious voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone flinched except for Edward and the Swans. "How dare you lie to me? Do you think I am blind? Do you mistake me for a fool? There is pure evidence right in front of your eyes, and yet, you still sit there, proudly, as though you own the world! You should be begging for your lives!"

The two men seemed to tremble, then threw themselves into the middle of the aisle, on their knees and bowing to the throne.

"Sir!" Lord Proctor shouted. "Please forgive us! We did not mean any harm to the commoners-"

"Have mercy, sir!" Lord Sanford cried. "We were mistaken!"

"Sir-"

"Your Majesty-"

"Silence!" Carlisle ordered. "You have no right to beg! How dare you? You betrayed my trust in you and decided to harm those we should protect! And you call yourselves ministers of the King's cabinet? Guards! Take them away and lock these traitors up!"

Four guards rushed in, and each pair dragged a screaming minister out of the throne room.

Even members of their fellow Black Faction look disgusted, as though they couldn't believe that their colleagues had resorted to such cowardly crimes without even consulting them.

"Royal Secretary!" Carlisle said. "There will be an immediate removal of those two traitors from the King's cabinet. Their status in society will be stripped to nothing, and they will be executed tomorrow. Their families will be banished to a remote island, far away from the Capital. Is that understood?"

The Royal Secretary, who stood on neither side of the factions, bowed. "Your orders will be carried out, sir."

* * *

"Great work, gentlemen," Edward said, as the Swans flanked him on either side while they walked back from the throne room. "You've done marvelously."

"Merely our duty, sir," Charlie said.

Edward paused when he saw another set of a train waiting for him outside his chambers.

"Grace," he greeted the lady attendant, who bowed. "Is the princess here?"

Grace smiled. "She was getting worried about you. She skipped her lesson with her teacher and rushed over here, insisting that she must see the Crown Prince."

Edward smiled and turned to Charlie and Jasper. "You may go, gentlemen. Have fun training your men this afternoon and doing paperwork. Now that the action is over for now, you might as well enjoy the free time."

They smiled before bowing and walking away.

Edward nodded at Grace before entering his chambers. He found his older sister sitting down by the table, next to the head chair, waiting for him.

Her posture was perfect. Her back was straightened as she leaned against the rigid chair, and her neat, elegant sky blue dress hugged her figure nicely. She stared straight ahead, her blue eyes piercingly beautiful.

"Hello, Alice," he greeted her, sitting down in the head seat. "What a surprise."

Alice turned her accusing gaze to her. "You promised me the last time that you won't risk your life anymore."

"I did," Edward answered mildly. "And I didn't risk my life."

"Then what's this about a poison expert and killing-"

"I didn't do the job myself," he interrupted. "It was Charlie Swan and Jasper."

Alice's eyes brightened slightly at the mention of Jasper, and a hint of a blush crossed her face. "Even so…"

"Are you getting worried for Jasper now?" Edward teased, grinning.

She cleared her throat and ignored the question. "So their men did the job, did they? Have you ever wondered who these men were? They have been helping you since years ago. Don't you think you should express your gratitude personally?"

Edward recalled the words of his father earlier, when they had been conversing privately. Carlisle had expressed his curiosity for these efficient men as well, expressing desire to meet them and thank them personally. In truth, he, too, was getting rather curious.

"I'll ask Lord Swan about it later," he said. "How's Emmett doing?"

"You tell me," Alice sniffed. "You see him more often than I do. While I'm inside, learning how to sew and learn the history of our family tree, Emmett and you are outside, learning to fight and use the sword. Won't you take me out to one of your soccer games with your friends one of these days, Edward?"

"It's spring," Edward said gently. "You'll get a tan. The sun is intense these days, sister."

Alice huffed and stood up. "Very well. I see how it is. You'll exclude me from your circle, as you always did."

"You know that's not what I'm doing."

"I haven't seen our cousin in a long time either," she pouted. "The next time you see him, ask him to stop by my chambers. And please, no more dangerous risks."

"I promise," Edward said. Anything to please his sister.

Her face softened as she reached up to tousle his hair lightly before sweeping out of the room.

Edward sighed. He felt stuffy. He wanted some fresh air.

* * *

She felt light and happy, free of all pressure. She and Seth strode through the dirt streets, watching pedestrians and merchants interact with each other. The street was busy and bustling with activity. It was always interesting to watch.

Bella narrowly stepped out of the way of a huge man who was waving his hands in exasperation upon hearing a price. Her dress had nearly ripped.

She scowled. This was why she didn't do dresses. Her mother insisted upon them. Now, whenever she was out in public, she wore expensive dresses that screamed out the fact that she was from a rich family.

Her left hand felt bare, as she always carried around a sheathed sword or a knife when she walking around her family's manor. She envied Seth, who was currently wearing regular, aristocratic clothes of a private warrior, with a sheathed sword in his left hand.

"I don't even know why I bother walking around the streets, Seth," Bella commented as she watched a child walking with her mother. "If I don't want to wear dresses at all, I shouldn't even be walking around in public."

Seth merely smiled.

They came to an intersection. As Bella was trying to decide which way to go, her eyes flickered to a man wearing a bamboo, circular hat and plain, commoner blue clothes.

He wasn't doing anything special, just asking prices for rice while a young man accompanied him. They looked like teacher and student.

Bella's eyes slid from him to a stand, where a woman was selling little knives.

"My lady," Seth warned in a low voice. "You're in public. Please, resist the temptation."

But she couldn't resist the pull of curiosity. She drifted toward the stand and peered at the various weapons.

"Bella," Seth whispered exasperatedly. "Mind your actions."

"What's wrong with looking through knives?" Bella asked, reaching down and picking up a silver knife. "Women carry them all the time for protection."

"You carry one around to play with it," Seth countered quietly, so that the sales lady could not hear him.

Bella smiled privately to herself. She put down the knife and turned to leave.

Suddenly, two kids came running through the streets, playing chase. They bumped into her, and she stepped on her long, cursed dress. She tried to stop herself from falling, but it was no use. She had absolutely no coordination when she was in these dresses.

Seth reached for her, alarmed, but someone else got to her first.

Bella caught a whiff of an almost intoxicating smell, something that smelled of men's perfume and orange blossoms. When the stranger grabbed her shoulders and stopped her fall, she'd had to fight the urge to brush him off. That wouldn't have been a very nice thing to do, and besides, he would've thought it was strange that a woman had such quick reflexes.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked. He eased her back on her feet gently.

Bella turned to face a startlingly handsome young man around sixteen. He was wearing clothes of expensive silk. He looked like a son of a rich aristocrat family, perhaps of some high-ranking minister official in the King's cabinet. He had a man right behind him, who was wearing similar clothes.

"Yes, thank you," Bella said, bowing her head slightly.

Seth's eyes were as wide as coins. He looked ready to bow in respect, but the young man, too, had spotted him already. Upon recognizing him, he shook his head at the bodyguard slightly.

Seth was confused, but didn't acknowledge the young man. What was the Crown Prince doing outside the Palace walls?

Edward turned back to Bella, who was watching him suspiciously. "You're welcome. You should be more careful." He studied her, wondering if he'd seen her somewhere before. She looked rather familiar.

She was young, maybe around fourteen, but she was already starting to become beautiful. She had long mahogany hair that rested upon her shoulders, and she was wearing an expensive, silk dress of navy blue. Was she from a rich family?

Edward's eyes flickered back to Seth, who was avoiding his eyes, as though he was trying to dodge the obvious silent question in his eyes: _Who is this girl that you obviously serve?_

Edward had met Seth a couple times when he had come to the Palace with Jasper. He'd found the young man an interesting presence. Mysterious and quiet…excellent at sword-fighting and the martial arts.

Bella felt a flicker of annoyance. It had been the kids that had knocked her over, not her coordination.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Bella and Edward both turned. Seth and Edward's companion turned as well, warily.

Bella recognized the man with the bamboo hat from earlier. The teacher. She frowned when she saw that the elderly man's eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Green…eyes," the old man said slowly, staring intensely at Edward. Edward felt vaguely uncomfortable. "Beautiful…emerald…eyes…"

"Master?" his student asked curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"'The green-eyed one of the royal family shall always be the sage king chosen by the heavens'," the old man hummed.

Edward froze as he recognized the familiar lines. His companion, too, tensed, glancing at the young prince.

Bella frowned as she, too, recognized the lines from a history book she'd read about Gardenia. The lines were a prophecy about the royal family of the kingdom, told nearly twenty years ago by a wise priest.

Common people knew the gist of the prophecy, but they did not know it word for word. Bella thought it was odd that this old man seemed to know it.

"You have beautiful green eyes, young man," the old man chuckled. "You've grown strong and wise. As I knew you would."

Edward was confused. "What?"

"And next to him, his future!" the elderly man exclaimed excitedly. He was looking directly at Bella, who couldn't help taking a step back. "His purpose of living and fighting…the poor child that will go through the hardships of an unfair life…our queen!"

Bella blinked. "Pardon me?" She was starting to think that this old man was quite insane.

"Child, do not despair," the old man said to her firmly. "Do not ever give up. Your time will come." He paused. "How very interesting. So this is how fate wants to play you two. Meeting when they are young…loving when they are young."

He smiled happily at the pair of them. "I can rest now that I have seen you healthy and strong. Come, child." He motioned to his student, and they walked off.

Edward was shaken. The way the old man had looked at him…it was as though he knew that he was the Crown Prince. How had he seen through his disguise?

Bella was annoyed. Insane old men these days…

She turned to the stranger that had saved her. "Thank you, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She bowed politely before walking away swiftly.

Seth bowed slightly in respect before following his mistress.

"John," Edward said as he stared at the young girl's retreating figure. "Was it just me, or did she look really familiar?"

"Don't you mean beautiful, sir?" John asked, grinning as he recognized the lust in the prince's eyes.

Edward looked at him. "No. Definitely familiar."

* * *

**AN: So? What'd you think of that old man? Getting interesting? And there was some action too... Personally, I think Bella's awesome in this story. Nothing like a girl kicking ass! Leave me lots of love and reviews! Keep 'em coming! And Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Divulge

**Author's Note: Dun-dun-dun! And the secret is revealed. What will Edward do? And Bella? What's going to happen? AHHHHHHH! Okay, that's enough. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Blood lust is in the air."

Edward watched as his father paced around his huge chambers slowly. His red robes brushed lightly along the furniture as he passed them. He sat quietly in the background, waiting for Carlisle to explain why he had called him there.

"Lords Proctor and Sanford are being executed now, as we speak," Carlisle mused. "And yet, I do not feel any remorse, son. Do you?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Instead, I feel grateful. My kingdom…and my people…have been saved. And I must thank those who have saved us all. This is what a king does, child. You must learn."

Carlisle finally took his seat at the head of the table, then looked at his waiting son. "You know what I mean."

Edward looked at him. "I do not know who those men are, Your Majesty. Those men, whom Lord Swan controls. I have never met them. I do not know their names."

Carlisle chuckled. "We shall find out soon enough. I have arranged another council meeting, after the execution." His expression turned serious. "Charlie has cleverly avoided this talk, even when I have asked him who his marvelous men were. Today, I will not take avoidance as an answer."

* * *

"…through the work of Lord Swan and his assistant and son, Jasper," Carlisle was saying. "I must express my thanks, on behalf of the royal family, Minister."

Charlie and Jasper bowed their heads. "Merely our duty, sir."

The Black Faction shot them looks of hatred, while the White Faction smiled secretly. Edward watched the Swans' reaction, as he was sure that the King was about to pry deep into one of their secrets.

"And I must also express my thanks to your men, who has accomplished much to help the royal family," Carlisle continued.

Charlie and Jasper froze noticeably.

"Is it a secret we must not know, Minister Swan?" Carlisle asked pleasantly. "You have always avoided this topic. But now, I would like to know. Who are your efficient men that you have wisely trained?"

Edward focused on his friend, who looked like he was panicking. What scared Jasper Swan so? Nothing scared his friend and mentor…and he was worried now.

Charlie swallowed. "M-my King. Please forgive me…but do not ask to see my men."

Jasper's eyes darted in front of him, where his father sat with his back toward him. His fists balled up to suppress the tremors.

"And why is that?" Carlisle looked genuinely surprised. "If I praise your men, you are complimented as well. Why do you refuse that honor?"

Charlie seemed to be making an important decision. He took a deep breath before saying, "Because, sir… It is not my men who are fulfilling the duties to the royal family."

Edward blinked in confusion. What was Charlie talking about? Did this mean he had been lying to the entire Capital? The Palace?

"Forgive me, sir," Charlie continued. "For lying. But it was to protect my family, and in doing so, I have committed a grave sin to the royal family."

Jasper looked resigned. Whatever he and his father had been keeping secret, it had to be exposed.

"I do not understand," Carlisle confessed, looking baffled. "You have lied about what?"

Charlie closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. "It is generally known that I have only one child – a son – and he is sitting right behind me. It is true. I do have one son…but I also have a daughter that I had decided not to bring into the world. She is a secret child, one I have vowed to protect from the dangers of society."

There were intakes of gasps in shock, and every minister turned their heads to look at Charlie Swan and his son.

Carlisle was speechless, and Edward was stunned. Not once had Jasper mentioned of a sister. Had he not trusted him?

"Please allow us to explain, sir," Jasper spoke up. "It was for my sister's safety. She is different from others her age. While many fourteen-year old girls hold a needle for sewing, my sister holds a sword. We have raised her this way, to learn of the martial arts and sword-fighting for her personal safety and defense, and as we were not sure of its allowance in this kingdom, we had decided to keep her secret and quiet so that the laws would not judge her."

There was stunned silence around the room.

Carlisle merely looked interested, as though he was not concerned about the laws affecting the girl's life. "Is her birth recorded?"

"No, sir."

He smiled. "So it was your daughter who has been responsible for all this. It was she who has preserved the Crown Prince's life outside of the Palace. And for that, I must thank your daughter, Lord Swan."

Charlie looked up, blinking. "Sir?"

"Sir…" Jasper said, also surprised.

"What?" Carlisle asked. "Surely, you didn't expect me to punish your daughter? She, who has saved my son's life so many times before? Although women usually take up needlework and a young girl brandishing a sword is unheard of to Gardenia, I do not see how this breaks any laws of the kingdom. I would like to meet her. Is she any good, Minister?"

Though surprised, Charlie answered his question in relief and eagerness, while Jasper breathed out a sigh of relief. His sister would be spared.

"The first thing to do is to make sure her birth is recorded," Carlisle advised. "And do bring your daughter into the Palace, Minister. I would like to thank her personally, and I am sure Edward would like to do so as well." He looked at his son expectantly.

Even if his father had not urged him to say something silently with his eyes, Edward would have done so anyway. The young prince smiled and nodded once. "Of course. I owe her so much."

* * *

Jasper was surprised to see the Crown Prince in the training arena where the soldiers trained every day at the Department of War and Defense. His visit had been unannounced. Could a surprise visit be a good thing?

"I'll go greet him, Father," he told Charlie. "You go ahead to the Secretariat Office and add Bella's name to our family."

Charlie nodded. "Very well." He sighed deeply. "I have to say, I'm glad that's out of the bag. I don't know how long it's been burdening my shoulders. No doubt your shoulders as well." He smiled, patted Jasper's shoulder, and then walked away.

Jasper approached the prince who was whirling around expertly as he hacked away the bamboo stick with his sword. The prince's train was in the background, watching.

Jasper bowed when he neared. "My Prince."

Edward slashed widely in an arc, and the remaining stick clattered on the dirt ground. He turned to look at his friend, slightly out of breath. There was a bitter look in his strange emerald green eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked, sounding hurt.

Jasper didn't look up to meet his eyes. "Would you have believed me, my lord?"

"I would have," Edward said. "And I would have understood too. Like I understand now why you had to keep your sister's existence a secret."

Jasper sensed that the prince was angry because he hadn't trusted him with his secret, not because he had lied to him. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

There was silence between them, and then, Edward slipped his sword back into its sheath. "Never mind. I'm not angry. Just frustrated that you can't trust me with certain things…because I'm a prince of this kingdom."

Jasper looked up. "You are important, Edward. Never say that you are not."

Edward smiled, amused. "I hear that every day. I need someone to tell me that I'm not important. That I'm just a normal human, like everyone else."

"No one would ever tell you that."

"Only because they're afraid I'll have them beheaded." Edward laughed. He grew serious. "I'm sure your sister is very good. A few years ago, when I ordered you to kill off the Volturis' well-trained assassins…" He frowned, doubtful. "Was she alone?"

"She has a bodyguard with her at all times," Jasper said. "Do you remember Seth Clearwater? The orphan that we took in? You met him a few times when we brought him into the Palace."

"I remember."

"He is like our brother," Jasper said. "He has stayed by her side since she was a toddler, and no one understands her better. They make the greatest combo together." His eyes twinkled. "They always have each other's backs."

Edward's thoughts wandered to that day in the marketplace. "I saw Seth the other day. When I was outside the Palace, observing the people. He was with some girl…" He turned his eyes to Jasper. "Could it have been your sister?"

"Possibly," Jasper agreed. "Seth never leaves her side, if he can help it. He's been with her so long that he gets anxious when she's not in his sight. Of course, he hardly ever talks, so he hasn't admitted this."

Edward recalled the beautiful girl. He realized now that the resemblance between she and Jasper was very obvious. And she had looked very familiar, though he had never met him before.

"What is her name?" Edward asked slowly, mesmerized by her beauty as he remembered.

Jasper studied him curiously. "Isabella. Bella, for short."

"Doesn't she get frustrated? Practicing the sword secretly at night?"

Jasper smiled. "She does. And I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that the truth is out now."

Edward couldn't get his mind off of that girl now. He had to see her again. Her coldness, which had intrigued him. Her indifference…her ladylike, yet unladylike attitude. She was different than any other girl he had ever met.

"I'd like to see her," he said. "The King has asked me to meet her personally in place of him to thank her anyway. And I'd like to see how good she is." He looked at Jasper. "May I come see her tonight?"

* * *

The night was clear. It was nearing midnight, and the night breeze was slightly cool. The wind brought the scent of the beautiful flowers, the gardenias, to the courtyard.

A dark shadow flitted across the lawn and through the gardens. And Bella appeared, striding across the wide courtyard.

She wore an expression of worry as she thought of the afternoon's events. The fact that her existence was finally known was relieving, certainly, but she couldn't help but worry about the danger it would bring to her father and brother. They would now be targeted, as she will, for training a daughter to be an excellent swordsman.

She began twirling her bamboo stick as she hacked a stick covered in straw. Her frustration was taken out on the innocent rod as the straws flew around.

Her grunts and cries as she fought the stick were husky and low, and yet girlish, Edward thought, as he watched secretly from the shadows. He was as quiet as a mouse; surely, she wouldn't notice his presence, no matter how good she was. He was good too.

Her posture was excellent, and her attentiveness was intriguing. How could a young woman such as this fourteen-year old girl be so talented and impressive with a sword?

Edward was drawn to her. She was definitely the girl he had saved from falling in the marketplace. The same coldness, the same indifferent expression. The same fierce eyes. He couldn't stop staring.

Soon, Bella paused, and her head turned as she greeted a familiar young man. Seth, her bodyguard and brother-like figure. Did they have something more than a siblings' bond?

The thought stirred something inside Edward, and it surprised him. He didn't know this girl. How could she make him feel this way when he barely knew her?

"Where were you?" Bella asked, continuing to hit the straw rod, though halfheartedly. The determination to destroy the stick before was now gone, and she looked depressed, as though she could no longer find the energy to keep training.

"With Jasper," Seth answered quietly, his eyes sweeping the courtyard for any unwanted intruders. He really was protective of her, wasn't she?

"I was under the impression that Father and Brother had to work late tonight," Bella said.

"They're coming now. With a guest, I might add."

"A guest?" she asked flatly.

Seth's dark eyes fell upon the dark figure, hidden in the shadows of the building. His hand rested on his sword hilt, and he stepped in front of Bella protectively.

Quick-witted Seth, Edward thought ruefully. He was caught.

In response to his reaction, Bella twirled her wooden stick a few times as she tensed and looked around restlessly.

Edward watched, wondering what she would do.

"Who's there?" Bella asked in a low, dangerous voice. "Show yourself."

Edward waited, an amused smile forming on his lips. He wanted her now. She would be very useful to him...

"It would be wise to show yourself now," Bella murmured. "You'll regret it. You _are_ trespassing, you know."

Behind him, John grabbed his arm when Edward began to move. "No, Your Highness!"

Edward ignored him and stepped out into the moonlight silently. Seth and Bella looked frightening, ready to defend themselves at any cost.

"That's true," Edward said amusedly as he walked toward them slowly with his arms behind his back casually. "I _am_ trespassing." He stopped about a yard away from them, with John cowering behind him anxiously.

Seth's eyes widened, and he instantly lowered his head. He stepped out of the way, knowing that he was the guest that they were to be expecting. He retreated behind Bella, knowing now that the Prince was no harm to her, and let her face him alone.

"Who are you?" Bella demanded. "Why are you trespassing?"

Edward's eyebrows went up. "Do you not recognize me, my lady?"

Bella didn't make an effort to study his face. Instead, her eyes flickered to his chest, where a knife was stowed, undoubtedly. Her expression was distrusting.

Edward laughed quietly. "You really are a fighter at heart, aren't you? It was a waste to keep you away from the eyes of the world. You could be very valuable."

Bella now recognized this young man. The man who had saved her from falling in the marketplace. The one Seth had recognized. But no matter. As far as she knew, he was still trespassing. Still a threat.

"I asked you who you are," Bella said, still not lowering her club.

At that moment, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the yard as Charlie and Jasper joined them quickly.

"Bella!" Charlie said, aghast. "Lower your club immediately!"

Bella's eyes flickered to him.

"Now, Bella," Jasper said urgently. "Drop it."

Her eyes flickered back to him. Though her eyes didn't trust him, she consented to lower her weapon, then stepped aside to let the men take over.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Charlie said, bowing slightly. "Please forgive her. She did not understand-"

Edward waved a dismissive hand. "No matter. Besides, it's true I was trespassing. I'm sorry, Lord Swan. I was merely curious…and eager to meet your daughter." He turned back to the girl who was now looking quite bored. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Bella."

Bella stared at him, then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pay your respects, Bella," Jasper said reproachfully. "Do you realize who this is?"

"I have my hunches," Bella said casually. "But that doesn't mean I have to bow to him instantly. If he can prove that he's worthy of my respect…"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Charlie said instantly. "Bella-"

Edward began laughing. "Isn't it funny, Jasper? This afternoon, I told you that I wanted to have someone around me who would tell me negative things. It looks like I've found that person."

Bella looked at him distastefully. "You'll forgive me if I refuse to pay my respects, Your Highness. I'm no fan of yours, and I don't trust you."

Jasper reached out to pinch his sister lightly. "Stop," he pleaded softly.

Edward's pleasant smile was still in place. "Well, isn't that too bad? I came here to offer you a job that would require sticking around me all the time."

Her eyes narrowed.

"How would you like to become my bodyguard, Bella?"

* * *

**AN: Holy cow, right? And let's keep those reviews coming! After all, I'm updating much more frequently now. Don't you think I deserve it?**


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

**Author's Note: Happy New Year, everyone! May all your wishes and dreams come true! May happiness find you! Love you all! I couldn't update yesterday because, you know, family time, but here's a slightly belated New Year present for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"A bodyguard?" Bella repeated, incredulous. "Why would you need a bodyguard? You have the entire Royal Guard at the Palace looking out for your welfare."

Charlie and Jasper, too, were surprised as they stared at the one they served. Seth became worried instantly as he thought of his mistress's safety. If she accepted this offer, he would have to work doubly hard to protect her as _she_ protected the Crown Prince.

"That's true," Edward agreed. "I do have many guards looking out for me. But what I need is someone I can trust." He smiled ruefully. "There is no one I can trust inside the Palace, Bella, not even my own guards."

Bella couldn't help but laugh softly. "And yet, you would place your life in the hands of a girl you don't even know. A girl."

"I have nothing against a girl," Edward said mildly. "I happen to think that how you learned the sword is quite impressive. Not many women think to rely on a sword, like you have. There's nothing wrong with it."

Bella showed uncertainty for the first time as she studied the young prince. She didn't know what to make of this mysterious young man. She couldn't figure him out. What did he really want from her?

"As I am sure you are aware," he continued, "I have many enemies within the Palace. And in order to fight them off, I need to surround myself with reliable people. Your father and brother are already allies." He smiled pleasantly. "I'm hoping that another member of the Swan family would help to strengthen my protection."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Thinking only of your welfare. This was what I didn't like about you."

Jasper pinched her again. Charlie's eyes widened warningly. But Bella did not pay attention.

"Always putting others in front of you as a shield, constantly sending them out to war while you stay in the Palace in leisure… I can't stand that." Bella turned around to leave. "So, while I am honored that you have come here personally to ask me to be your bodyguard, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Please have a safe trip back."

She walked away with Seth tailing her, while her family watched in disappointment. Edward merely studied her quietly disappearing figure with interest, not at all offended, and thinking hard on how to win this girl's loyalty.

* * *

Bella tapped her finger on the railing of the wooden balcony that looked out onto the courtyard. She was staring up at the blue skies, looking quite bored as her father went on and on about last night, pacing agitatedly. Seth was standing in the background as usual, looking rather amused at his charge's indifference.

"Do you not know how rude you were to His Highness?" Charlie asked. "There is a time for everything, Bella! When the Crown Prince comes out and asks you personally to become his bodyguard, you accept right on the spot. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?"

Bella suppressed a yawn. She had been prodded awake at the crack of dawn by none other than her father to be scolded. It was now closing around noon, and it was time to end this.

"I don't know why you refused, but-"

"Because he's a selfish child," Bella said promptly, turning around and leaning backward against the railing. "I don't care if he's royal or not. He uses people around him, and I don't like it. I don't want to be used too."

"Like I told you, he isn't selfish at all. He's very kind and generous and caring-"

"Show me," she demanded. "When have I _ever_ seen the Crown Prince do something beneficial for our country? Never!"

"I'll show you," a different voice said.

Bella and Charlie turned their attention to the doorway that led inside. Jasper stood there in his blue work robes, smiling.

"If you're so insistent, I'll show you," Jasper told her. "I'll show you that the Crown Prince is not so different from others, and he's not paranoid at all about hiding it. In fact, he lives with it, happy to play games and speak about trivial matters with boys his age."

Bella scoffed. "I don't believe it. He probably told you to say that to me."

Jasper chuckled. "My dear sister, you are far too suspicious than you should be. That isn't healthy either." He walked forward and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "If you don't believe something, the best thing to do is to see for yourself."

Bella frowned but let her brother guide her back inside. She threw a slight tantrum when her mother insisted that she wear a beautiful, tight dress, but relented in the end at Jasper's meaningful look.

_Just this once_, she thought as Renee's hands flew over her hair, taming it. _Since the Palace is an exception, just this once. After this, I'll never wear a dress ever again._

Bella tripped twice on the way to the carriage. She was breathing a sigh of relief as the carriage got closer, when she tripped again. With a small yelp, she prepared herself to fall face first into the dirt and embarrass herself.

But Seth grabbed her arm and steadied her carefully. He smiled slightly, amused as always by her lack of coordination in a dress.

"Thank you," Bella murmured.

Seth opened the carriage door, and Bella climbed inside, looking disgruntled at the fact that she wouldn't be able to ride a horse along with Jasper and Seth.

_Being lady-like_, she thought with exasperation. _What does that matter? It's all nonsense to me._

She heard Jasper and Seth up front on their horses, urging them to start walking. The carriage began to move.

Bella squirmed. The dress was hot. She had a headache from all the pins her mother had stuck in her braid. Being a lady was so tiresome.

She began to feel restless. She tapped her finger on the seat impatiently, wishing she'd brought a knife along to play with. Curse those servants for insisting on taking them away.

At long last, she heard a muffled, "Whoa!" and felt the carriage stop. The carriage door mercifully opened, and Seth offered her a hand.

Normally, she would refuse it, hating to look weak, but she was helpless in this cursed dress. Reluctantly, she took his hand, and he helped her out.

She had never been to the Palace before. She turned on the spot, looking around the huge courtyard of the place. Guards were posted by every doorway, holding their spears in their left hand. A group of ladies-in-waiting passed by in their uniforms, graceful and poised. She watched in fascination at how easily the ladies moved in their long dresses, thinking that they must have had a ton of practice to move as quickly and gracefully.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jasper asked, joining his sister. He looked amused at the wonder etched upon her young face. Bella was mature, but sometimes, even she could not hide the childish parts that still lingered within her. "Aren't you glad you came with me now?"

Bella nodded in acknowledgment. The Palace was perhaps the most beautiful place she'd ever been to.

Jasper smiled and took his sister's arm. He linked it through his, and they walked side by side across the courtyard, with Seth following from behind. As they passed, a group of ladies paused to stare up at Jasper dreamily, only to look confused at the young lady on his arm.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked uncomfortably. She hadn't failed to notice the ladies' reactions toward her. She wanted to finish her business here and leave as soon as possible. The Palace was definitely too extreme for her.

"To the training arena."

At that, Bella perked up. She would finally get to see the place where her brother had trained, and where her father had trained before him. Jasper chuckled at her reaction.

As they approached, they heard a synchronized defiant cry coming from the arena. Bella's lips parted in wonder as she watched about fifty men in maroon uniforms making simultaneous movements with a spear in their hands. A general was up in front, leading them. He made a different sound, and the men imitated him, changing their position as they did so.

"Wow," Bella murmured. "Now _this_ is exciting, brother. You should've brought me here sooner."

Jasper laughed. "Indeed, I wanted to." He led her to a separate area, where a couple generals were standing off to the side, watching two men duel with swords. The siblings stopped at the edge of the arena to watch as well.

Bella recognized the Crown Prince immediately. He had a concentrated look on his face as he dueled one of the generals. She began to observe his skills carefully.

He was very good, no doubt. But Bella could find a few things to criticize. His lower part of the body didn't have as much strength as he should have. His control on the sword was decent, but not perfect.

Finally, the general made a final move that disarmed the young prince. He held the sword at the prince's throat, then lowered it. He bowed low, and the young man imitated him, smiling ruefully.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Edward asked.

The general looked at him directly in the eye. "Your lower body doesn't have much strength. Your control on your sword was weak."

Bella smiled as the general confirmed her observations.

Edward sighed and bent down to retrieve his sword. "I need a better teacher."

The general chuckled. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Edward laughed. "Of course you are. I just need a better one. The best of the best."

"And I've brought you one, Edward," Jasper interrupted.

Bella looked up at her brother, curious. When Jasper moved inside the arena, she had no choice but to follow. Seth stayed behind.

Edward looked surprised at the unexpected company. The general took a few steps backward, then bowed slightly at the young siblings. He then proceeded to staring at Bella intently, studying her. Bella, in turn, stared right back, doing the same examination on the older man.

"Jasper," Edward said. He glanced at the young girl. "I see you've brought your sister with you."

Jasper nudged Bella, who glanced at him. She sighed softly in exasperation, then bowed her head slightly to show her respect, though she looked bored.

"I thought she might need a little more convincing after last night," Jasper said lightly, causing his sister to glare at him viciously. He ignored her.

Edward looked interested. "Indeed? And how do you propose we change your sister's stubborn intentions?"

Bella's eyes narrowed. She didn't like how the two men were talking as though she wasn't near them. She was perfectly capable of hearing.

"You see, Bella cannot stand anything that goes halfway," Jasper explained. "She is a perfectionist, particularly when it comes to the martial arts and sword. She believes that if one must learn to do something, he must learn to do it properly and surely. Therefore, I'm positive that she won't be able to resist giving in to teaching you how to perfect your own skills in the arts."

Bella's jaw dropped. How well her brother knew her. It was true that there was a constant nagging feeling in the back of her head, metaphorically. She was itching to take the young prince to the center of the arena and _really_ teach him what self-defense was all about. She was certain that he would become an excellent swordsman under her wing. But there was also that side of her that resented the Crown Prince for using her father and brother...

Edward chuckled ruefully. "I admit, I haven't been improving."

Jasper grinned. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but I've been watching you the last couple of days. You're horrible. You are in desperate need of a great teacher."

Edward nodded. "And you think Bella can help me?" His eyes turned to the young girl, his green eyes sparkling.

"No," Bella said stoutly.

Jasper nudged her again. "You cannot condone imperfect things, sister. Why not perfect everything that is in the Palace? I assure you, with your determination and strong attitude, you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Even train the Crown Prince to his full potential."

"Must I beg?" Edward laughed. His green eyes smoldered. "Bella, I would very much appreciate it if you would consider it. My wish for you to become my bodyguard will not change."

Bella's grip on her brother's arm tightened. But Jasper did not move. He merely waited, knowing that she would give in eventually. She was the kind, gentle type on the inside, despite her tough, cold exterior, and she gave everyone a chance to prove themselves. Why should the Crown Prince be any different?

Bella sighed in resignation. "Very well. I shall...consent to your wishes."

Edward's face lit up brightly. "Thank you very much, my lady. I promise to be a good student." He smiled widely.

"I don't expect much," Bella replied acidly. "But if you have hope at all, you will get better...in time."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Bella and Edward will not be young for long. Next chapter, I think, is the time skip. Leave me lots and lots and lots of wonderful reviews and I hope you have a lovely year of 2014!**


	7. Chapter 7: Beaten

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I just came back from a two-day vacation to Vegas. Sorry I couldn't update. And I'm starting school again on Tuesday. I'll try to update tomorrow as well. Meanwhile, this chapter is a bit longer. I'm trying to extend the length of my chapters so my stories don't have to be, like, one hundred chapters long. So, yeah. Read on! Time skip later in the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The sun beat down mercilessly on the hot, dry training arena. Dust clouds were obscuring the views of the racks of spears that were standing off to the side. The guards on duty by the doorways were resisting the urge to scratch their itchy noses. One of them sneezed violently before resuming his previous, stiff position.

A group of ladies-in-waiting were standing off to the side, under the shade that the tall buildings of the Palace provided. The arena was quiet except for the sounds of defiant cries coming from the center of the arena as a pair dueled intensely with swords.

Bella dodged easily at Edward's feeble attempt at jabbing at her stomach. She deflected the blade and pushed it back toward her charge. Edward grunted, taken aback, but was prepared just in time to raise his sword and prevent his bodyguard from pinning him down with her own sword.

She was petite, compared to his build, but she had more strength than he did when it came to fighting. Where she got the strength, he didn't know.

Therefore, it wasn't surprising that she pushed down hard on his weapon with her own sword, making it difficult for him to resist her. He made the mistake of glancing up at her beautiful, deep brown eyes.

_Clang!_

Edward's sword flew out of his hand and landed about three feet away. He found himself with a sword by his throat for the hundredth time that day, and couldn't help but smile amusedly. He would never be able to beat this young girl. It was a hopeless goal to have in mind, but it did keep him motivated. He had the perfect excuse to stare at the young woman's beautiful face and her body's grace.

"Focus!" Bella snapped, scowling. "How many times have I told you that today?"

When Bella was training Edward, there were absolutely no formalities. No, it was merely teacher and student, no matter who the elder one was. Edward had soon discovered that Jasper had been correct about his sister being a perfectionist. She couldn't stand it when things were done halfway.

"Perhaps about three hundred times?" Edward asked innocently.

She withdrew her sword and swung it around easily as though it was a part of her arm. She gave him a disapproving look. "I told you that the key is to focus. You're not concentrating hard enough! This is why you lack confidence in every move that you make!"

Edward looked weary. "How can I concentrate when a beautiful girl is training me?" His eyes sparkled, despite his exhaustion.

He loved to tease his bodyguard. Once they had gotten past their differences, Bella had quickly warmed up to him, to the point where they had become quite good friends that Edward had insisted that she drop the formalities altogether. But, of course, being the proper loyalist that she was, it had taken her a while to adjust to the change, and even as she did, she only used his given name when they were alone, or when she was angry with him.

Bella pointed her sword at him. "Precisely why you keep failing. When are you ever going to beat me, my lord?"

Edward flashed her a grin. "Never?"

She looked stern. Her eyes flickered to the small cut she'd made earlier on his arm, and her expression softened. She walked over, took his sword, then walked to the sword racks to put the two weapons away.

"We'll call it a day," Bella said. With a flick of a finger, she waved over the head lady-in-waiting.

"But why?" Edward protested. "It's only ten, and we usually practice till one."

"My lady?" Cynthia murmured quietly, bowing.

"Go get a nurse from the Royal Physician's office," Bella instructed.

Cynthia bowed again before scurrying off to give the orders to one of the younger ladies-in-waiting.

Edward looked indignant. "It's just a little cut!"

Bella silenced him with a glare. "Nevertheless, it is my job to protect you, my lord, and I'm afraid I failed." She suddenly smiled. "Besides, the princess would never forgive me if I let that cut run dry without proper cleaning."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "Very well."

Together, they walked out of the arena and headed for the prince's quarters. Bella gave Cynthia a nod, and Edward's train began to move, staying at a certain distance from the both of them.

"I've been thinking," Edward mused. "I want you to do me a favor when I finally beat you."

Bella, who had become the silent shadow of Edward and only talked when necessary, looked amused. She kept quiet, following the prince from half a step behind, wondering what his favor would be.

"Will you do it for me, Bella?" Edward asked, pausing in the gardens behind his quarters and turning around to look at his bodyguard.

Her lips curled up slightly. "That depends on what it is, of course."

He looked disappointed. "That's not fair. Think about it. How long do you think it'll be before I beat you? Years, maybe decades. I should get some sort of a reward, don't you think?"

Bella fought back a wide smile. Finally, she nodded. "As long as it's something that I can do within my power."

Edward smiled, satisfied with her answer. "No going back on your word," he said, mockingly stern.

Bella spotted something behind him, and her eyes flickered back to him. She gave him a small smile and a nod, before bowing respectfully.

Confused, Edward turned around, and saw his mother and her train walking toward him gracefully.

Queen Esme was a beautiful, kind, and gentle woman. Very much like her husband, she was an adored ruler, and she was known to have shown mercy and sympathy toward everybody who deserved it. She had caramel-colored hair that was up in a messy, but elegant bun, with a few loose locks on the side of her face. She had delicate pins decorated around her hair, with butterfly and flower combs peering out from the wave of light brown. She was wearing a dark purple flowing dress. She held herself confidently as a proper lady of the inner court should.

Edward bowed his head slightly to show his respect as well. "Mother."

Esme's eyes twinkled as she took in the scene. "Well, now. This is interesting. Where have you two been? I was just at your quarters, Edward – you weren't there."

Edward looked amused. "The training arena, Your Majesty."

Esme looked exasperated. "Again?" She tutted. "Have you not yet beaten the lady, Edward? Aren't you embarrassed?"

Edward laughed. "I am. But since it's Bella, I don't really mind."

Bella smiled. Out of habit, her eyes flickered around the gardens, looking for any signs of disruption. There were two royals here at the moment, and although the safety of the Crown Prince was Bella's main priority, it was also her job to make sure the other members of the royal family were safe too. She lived to serve the royal family.

Esme smiled when she saw Bella glancing around. "Oh, Bella. Rest assured. I'm sure no one is out there, waiting to assassinate us."

Bella's eyes flickered back to her. "You never know, my lady."

Esme chuckled affectionately. "Oh, Bella. You're such an adorable girl. No wonder all my children are obsessed with you."

"Mother," Edward said, looking embarrassed.

"You must come with me to Alice's chambers, Bella," Esme urged, drifting forward and taking the young girl's arm. "She's throwing a tantrum at the moment, because I've forbidden her to eat so much. You're the only one who could calm her down."

Bella looked amused. "Was that necessary, Your Majesty? After all, the princess is at a growing stage. To deprive her of cravings..."

"Have you seen her lately?" Esme looked horrified. "She's bloating up! The tailor had to be called to retake her new measurements!"

Edward suppressed a laugh. Esme looked at her son. "You'll be okay without your bodyguard, correct?"

"I have Seth," Edward dismissed. "He'll be waiting outside of my quarters, I'll be fine. Though I'm not sure if he'll be pleased with the fact that Bella won't be back indefinitely."

"Oh, he'll live," Esme said, smiling brightly. "Come, Bella, dear."

"Have fun," Edward said lightly, before he and his train walked off toward his quarters.

Esme smiled happily as she led Bella on the way to the princess's quarters. She adored the young, fourteen-year old girl like she was her own daughter. She was serious and stoic, and cold in many ways. But under that exterior, she was a sensitive girl who craved friends, having been deprived of company for her entire life. She had a protective instinct, especially when it came to Edward.

When she had first entered the Palace as Edward's bodyguard, the young girl had been unwilling to let the prince inside. It was a week later, when she'd discovered his interest in books and music that she began to converse him, beginning to get curious. They had grown close, despite the two-year age difference, as confidants and friends, and perhaps, in Edward's case, something more.

Esme saw the way her son looked at Bella. It was hard not to, of course – the girl had such charming personality. Her charisma rivaled that of her handsome brother's, and she was perhaps the most skilled swordsman she had ever seen. She didn't understand the need for her own bodyguard, Seth Clearwater, when she could easily defeat him. And furthermore, the young girl did not realize she was beautiful, blunt as always to the young sons of the King's cabinet's ministers. And for that, the queen adored her.

The two arrived outside the princess's quarters. The senior lady-in-waiting bowed to them before calling out through the closed doors, "Your Highness, you have visitors."

"Let no one in!" Bella heard Alice's high-pitched shrill voice. "If it is not the kitchen staff, let no one in, or you're fired!"

The lady-in-waiting grimaced, then turned back to Esme. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Forgive me."

Esme sighed and opened the double doors herself. She glided inside, leaving Bella to demur outside, wondering if this was indeed the right time to visit the princess.

"My dear, you must stop acting like a child," she heard Esme say soothingly. "You are eighteen – a woman – and now, you must act like it! For heaven's sake, you are more immature than the Crown Prince!"

"But Mother," Alice protested. "I want to _eat_. I'm so _hungry_. What the kitchen staff brought up for breakfast today was not enough to fill me up."

"Now, now," Esme cautioned. "You will soon be searching for a husband, Alice. And you must be fit for your suitors."

"Suitors," Alice said scathingly. "I already have someone in mind, Mother. If it's not him, I will have no one else, and will die alone."

"Oh, Alice," Esme chided, clucking her tongue. "Do not be so dramatic. I brought someone with me. I was hoping she would be able to take your mind off of your beloved food."

"No one can possibly do that."

"Oh, no?" Esme asked dryly. "Bella, dear, why don't you come on in?"

"Bella?" Alice asked excitedly.

Smiling slightly, Bella proceeded to enter the princess's royal chambers, and bowed slightly. "Your Highness."

"Bella!" Alice was ecstatic as she bounded up from her chair and rushed toward the younger girl. She embraced her tightly, then withdrew, beaming. "I've missed you so much!" She turned pouty. "Edward has been monopolizing all your time. I'm inclined to believe that he is being intentional, determined to keep you all to himself."

Bella laughed softly. "Who is this you speak of, my lady? Who has captured your heart?"

Alice's eyes perked up, and she opened her mouth to launch into her tale. But Esme interrupted, "Oh, hush, Alice. You will not speak of this to Bella. Bella, of all people!"

Alice frowned. "But, Mother, Bella is precisely the reason why I must speak to her! She must approve of me-"

"You are being foolish, daughter," Esme said, shaking her head. "The young man knows nothing but work. He will never notice you."

"He does too notice me!" Alice cried. "I see him sneaking glances at me whenever I walk through the training arena!"

"Have you even spoken a word to the charming young man?"

"Of course I have!" Alice said stoutly. "And he's so handsome and charming... Please, Mother? Please, won't you talk to Father for me?"

Bella was confused. Alice had never been the one to be so obsessed over men before. She was wild and carefree for a young woman who had been reared up to be lady-like as a princess should be, and didn't care for hardly anything but clothing. She designed her own dresses sometimes, and took pleasure in art. But for the princess to be so determined to take a young man as her own...

Esme sighed and rose from her seat. She walked toward Bella, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I leave it all to you, my dear."

Bella bowed as Esme left the room, closing the doors as she did so. Alice looked terribly disappointed, so much that she was on the verge of tears.

"I hate being a princess," Alice grumbled, stomping back over to her chair and plopping down on the furniture. "No freedom whatsoever. Who cares if I get fat? If a man will have me, he'll have to accept who I am, even all my fat! Don't you think so, Bella?"

Bella smiled slightly. "Of course, my lady."

Alice sighed and gestured to her. "Come, Bella," she said impatiently. "Sit down. Who cares for formalities, between you and I?"

Bella walked to the chair beside the princess slowly, and sat down gracefully. "Despite what you think, Your Highness, I live to serve the royal family. Formalities are important-"

"Oh, tush!" Alice said, dismissing her words with a wave of her hand. "You call my brother by his given name. He doesn't mind, does he? You call me by my given name. _I_ certainly don't mind. You are no longer just a bodyguard, or the only daughter of Gardenia's noblest family. You are a friend, a companion. Part of the family."

"You must not speak such dangerous words, Alice," Bella said softly. "I'll be the one in trouble if you do so."

Alice laughed. "Of course, of course. Because Carlisle and Esme would definitely banish you from Gardenia. And, I forgot: Edward and Emmett and I would _definitely_ allow that."

Bella allowed herself to chuckle slightly before changing the subject. "So, my lady. What is this about a young man?"

Alice immediately blushed. "Well..."

"I hope he is not a commoner," Bella said, frowning. "While I have nothing against commoners, think of all the trouble it would bring to the King and queen, not to mention your brothers-"

"No, not a commoner," Alice said, sighing. "A nobleman. A handsome, strong one." She smiled at the bemused girl. "If I tell you who it is, will you promise not to be angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you, Alice?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Promise," Alice insisted.

"Very well, I promise," Bella agreed. "Go on. Tell me."

Alice smiled shyly. "Jasper."

Bella blinked. "Jasper?"

Alice nodded eagerly. "Jasper Swan. Yes, your brother."

Bella could not hide her surprise. Who would have thought her brother would've been sought after by none other than the only princess of Gardenia? Such luck her brother had...

"I've been watching him for years, Bella," Alice said dreamily. "And oh, he's just marvelous. So handsome, so reliable... And he's a close confidant of Emmett and Edward. They trust him fully, and so do I."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, my lady. This is so unexpected!"

Alice looked anxious. "You're not angry, are you?"

"Of course not," Bella said, smiling warmly at the older girl. "I don't blame you. I'm well aware of the effect my brother has on women. Actually, I'm quite glad you've fallen for my brother instead of some other man. I can see you two happy together, like you are meant to be."

"Right?" Alice asked excitedly. "Oh, I told Mother! I told Father! But they seem to think that the entire Swan family would disapprove of me! But you approve! Oh, how wonderful. Thank you, Bella!" She reached over and hugged her happily.

"You're a beautiful girl, Alice," Bella murmured softly. "You would be a waste for any man, even my own brother."

"I can't agree with that," Alice sighed, sitting back down. "Jasper is such a good person. He's like a god." She smiled.

Bella chuckled. "Does Jasper know?"

Alice shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. My brothers tease me about my feelings and threaten to tell him, but I know they would never do that. I'm beginning to think it's a lost cause."

"Does the King and queen feel that Jasper is not worthy of you, my lady?" Bella asked, worried.

Alice's eyes flashed back to her face. "Oh, no! Never, they would never think that! No, they feel as though it would be clipping his wings. You know that if a man marries a princess, he must give up everything to be a faithful husband. Jasper would have to give up his position as assistant minister of war, and never again wield a sword for professional reasons." She hung her head. "I'm selfish, Bella. I want to be with him, despite that fact, but I don't want to see his talents go to waste. The things he could do for the kingdom, imagine!" She shook her head.

Bella couldn't think of anything to say. It was true that Jasper wouldn't be able to work anymore. But at the same time, she couldn't think of anyone better that would be suitable for the princess or her brother. Perhaps she would talk to Jasper about the princess later.

Alice sighed again, then smiled. "How is Edward doing on his goal? Has he beaten you yet?"

Bella shook her head, and the pair laughed. Alice was giggling hard. "Oh, that brother of mine will never beat you."

"Don't be so sure, my lady," Bella said in a playful, warning voice. "He's getting there."

* * *

"Again!" she ordered.

Edward held in a groan as his bodyguard reprimanded him for the millionth time. He took a few deep breaths before continuing the duel, blocking the young girl's weapon with all the strength he could muster.

* * *

"Again!"

Bella could see him improving. He was very close, so close, but unable to reach his goal. This made her angry. He wasn't trying hard enough.

She parried his strike and forced him back. If he had dropped on one knee and surrendered when she'd first started training him, he now recovered quickly and returned to fight back once more.

And for that, she was pleased. At least those many hours of sweat and hard training had taught the future ruler of Gardenia something: To never give up.

**Four Years Later**

"Again!"

The stern order, given by a young woman, now eighteen with a newly formed curvy figure, rang throughout the training arena. A beautiful brunette with her long hair up in a neat ponytail, and her clothes consisting of her specially made uniform, Isabella Swan was no longer a child. She was fully mature and an adult, at perfect age to become a wife and a mother.

And yet, she was still by Prince Edward's side, who was now twenty and a strong young, handsome man. He was quite popular, with his tall, lanky figure. He had an intelligent, wise mind, and had been taught many things in the past four years with his bodyguard. She was his mentor, his teacher.

Edward had become agile and quick-witted. He was graceful when he moved, despite his tall, looming figure, and his moves had become smoother and fiercer, with every jab and slash perfectly measured. He had indeed improved much from the day he had first accepted Bella as his martial arts teacher.

Edward whirled around and attempted to kick the girl in the stomach, but she was too quick. She stepped out of the way and smiled grimly. She did not remember teaching her student how to fight in this way. He had been practicing, developing new techniques in his independent training and creating his own style.

_Very well_, she thought. _I shall take this as a serious challenge. He is no longer a novice._

The pair began to move faster and harder, and their moves became more complicated. Edward hadn't been the only one to improve over the years, and Bella had been no pushover in the first place. Challenging her now would be unthinkable, but Edward was determined. He had been taught never to give up. A first step in his future to become a ruler. He would not forget the very first lesson Bella had taught him in their fights together.

Edward made the mistake of trying to jab at the side of her stomach. Bella grabbed his arm and twisted, then pushed him away. His weapon dropped to the floor as he skidded backward, startled.

"Again!" Bella ordered. "Focus!"

Breathing hard, Edward retrieved his weapon and readied his trained body to go against his teacher. He _would_ win this time. He would no longer be beaten by her.

Bella was surprised at his new determination. He came at her with such force, with such fierce intention that she found it hard to contain her pleasure. Her student had grown and matured. He had learned much. He had learned to maintain his confidence with every move that he made.

_Fight with determination_, he remembered her saying. _Believe in yourself. Believe that you could win. Never forget all your mistakes, and learn from them. Focus. If you want to defeat your enemy, do so with caution and intelligence. Never succumb to malicious intent and foolish mistakes._

Bella found it difficult to attack any longer. The young prince had been training very hard. The only thing she could do with his new ferocity was try to defend herself and study every move he made, study the improvements he'd made over the years of training together. And she knew that if she lost today, she would not regret a thing.

He'd done it. He had reached his goal. She knew it even before Edward brought his blade down to hers so hard that the sword vibrated. He grabbed her arm, then hit her wrist with the ball of his palm so that she lost her grip on her weapon. She cried out in shock as he twisted her around so that suddenly, he was right behind her, holding her close with his sword at her throat.

For a moment, they stood together, frozen in their position. Bella couldn't find the smallest gap to break out of Edward's strong, sure grip. When had he grown so strong?

He wasn't breathing very hard either, but she was. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure she was going to fly away. Her first defeat...by someone who was not her brother or Seth.

"Ha," Edward murmured in her ear softly. "Beat you."

* * *

**AN: I hope that wasn't too confusing to you. I'm going to be skipping around in this story, since it's third-person (author's POV), and I'm going to be showing scenes that doesn't have to do with Edward or Bella at that specific moment, but are crucial to the story. So hopefully, you'll catch on.**

**Reviews? What did you think about the chapter? Good?**


	8. Chapter 8: Discomfort

**Author's Note: What's up, y'all? Hope you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Bella broke free from Edward's arms, but for once, the movement was not smooth, fluid. She stumbled slightly before looking up at the young man's smug face.

Edward inclined his head, then twirled his sword once before slipping it back into its sheath. "What do you say, Bella?"

Bella stared at the young man for a few seconds before her lips slowly spread into a satisfied smile. She bowed slightly in respect.

Edward laughed. "It does feel amazing, winning for once."

Bella was proud. She'd believed in him. He had done it. There was nothing more a teacher could ask for. He had persevered through her harsh words and intense training, and he had gotten his reward.

She would no longer be worried. When they would go outside the Palace and into the woods for hunting trips, she would no longer have to fear of a surprise ambush planned by his enemies. He would be able to defend himself just fine.

"Congratulations, my lord," Bella obliged. "I'm impressed. You've worked extremely hard, I could see that."

He grinned. "You don't know how hard."

As they walked back to his quarters through the gardens, Edward suddenly stopped and turned to Bella, startling her. "Now you have to do something for me."

She frowned slightly. "My lord?"

"You promised that you'd do me a favor if I defeated you," Edward reminded her. "And I have. Shouldn't I collect my reward?"

Bella stared at him for a second before smiling. "Of course. I did promise you. Do you have something in mind?"

Did he have something in mind? Of course he did. He wanted to be with her, touch her, embrace her, kiss her. He wanted to ask for her hand so that he could be with her forever.

Over the years of constant companionship, the two had grown close. He didn't know how Bella felt about him, but he definitely knew how he felt toward her. The young woman had intrigued him from the moment he'd laid eyes on the young girl, and as they'd matured and her womanly features sprouted, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He saw her as a woman. This was the first time he'd ever felt like this about anybody. His feelings for her were strong and sure, but he was afraid that she wouldn't understand if he confessed.

He imagined what she would say. No doubt she would look uncomfortable. She'd probably pull out the royalty card, saying that she's not worthy because he was the future king of this kingdom.

He would understand her discomfort, but it was getting incredibly difficult to concentrate on anything else when she was nearby. If she had been pretty at fourteen, that was nothing compared to how beautiful she was now.

Her long brown hair reached the middle of her back, and while she usually left it in a ponytail to make it easier for her during training, she would let it down freely sometimes, giving off an intoxicating scent of strawberries and freesia that left Edward dizzy. Her curves were exactly in the right places, but it frustrated him that she hid them under her clothes. He often wondered if he should order for someone to come and force her into a dress, emphasizing her sex. Bella sometimes seemed to forget that she was a woman, and attempted to do dangerous things that wouldn't be appropriate for her.

"My lord?" Bella asked, looking concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

Edward flashed her his signature crooked smile that she loved. "Nothing. Just...thinking."

"Do you have something in mind?" she asked.

He pondered for a moment before sighing in reluctance and saying, "No. Not yet."

Bella smiled. "Let me know when you decide."

They walked on, but Edward was finding it difficult to stop himself from turning back around and hugging her. He swallowed, then stopped again, turning around to face a surprised Bella once more.

"I just remembered that I stationed Seth with Jasper," he said rather stiffly. "Would you go get him, please?"

Bella didn't understand. Edward was usually a confident, playful person. He had a bright attitude that perked up others around him. But he was stiff now, and he looked rather worried.

"Yes, my lord," she agreed slowly, thinking he just needed time alone. "I shall meet you back in your quarters."

Edward nodded once before striding away with his train of attendants following his quick steps as best as they could.

Bella walked back to the training arena, then headed for the main building that surrounded the area. She moved swiftly and quickly through the silent corridors, nodding once in acknowledgment when the soldiers guarding the doorways bowed to her.

"Chief!"

She paused, then turned to see a general of the Crown Prince's private guard walking toward her. She faced him all the way before lowering her head slightly in respect, though she was of higher rank than he. He did the same.

"What is it, General?" she asked swiftly.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to move the guard," the general said. "You did mention about perimeter changes a few weeks ago. You were anxious about that attack they attempted on the Crown Prince."

Bella nodded slightly. "If they're ready."

"We are. Where exactly do you want them?"

"Closer to the prince's quarters," she replied. "Much closer. Surround the entire building, but at a distance so that he doesn't notice. I trust you can decide for yourself."

The general looked uncomfortable. "You're the one in charge of the guard, Chief. I'm not sure if I want to take care of that."

Bella smiled at him. He was much older than she, now middle-aged. She had won his loyalty and respect on her first week in the Palace. He'd challenged her to a duel, refusing to acknowledge her until she'd proven herself. She'd done just that, and the general, who had been in charge of the guard, had been demoted so that she could take his place. Edward had made sure of this. But she kept him around as her right-hand man, knowing full well that she could trust him.

"I trust your judgment," she told him. "You have more experience than I do, and I'm barely of age. Chief is just a title. You've got the real skills." She winked. "Station them anywhere you want, just within the new perimeter."

"Yes, Chief," he said in a resigned voice as she walked off again to search for her brother.

She approached his office and slowed down upon hearing voices. She didn't want to eavesdrop if he was giving orders to his assistants. But as she got closer, she realized that there was no one else in the room except Jasper and Seth.

"...not going to be very good," Jasper was saying. "The queen is very adamant about this. She's positive that she'll make it to the top standings, and she's even more sure about how the Prince will react. And I know too; Edward won't do anything about it. Why should he? He's getting what he wants."

"You look worried," Seth said in his muted voice.

"Aren't you?" Jasper shot back.

"She can take care of herself," Seth said, sounding amused. "She knows better than anyone what's best for her. I learned that many years ago, when I decided that I'll make a better friend to her than a bodyguard."

Bella wondered if they were speaking about her. Top standings? The queen? What was this about?

But they did not speak of the matter any longer, and Bella could not satisfy her curiosity.

"Shouldn't you be going back now?" Jasper asked, sighing. "No doubt Bella will be looking for you."

"And you're right," Bella said, stepping into the room.

The two men looked startled at her appearance. They didn't seem troubled at the possibility that she might have overheard their conversation, as though they knew she was going to find out sooner or later.

"How'd it go today?" Jasper asked, smiling.

Bella smiled too. "He actually managed to defeat me today."

Seth raised his eyebrow, and Jasper looked surprised. "Really? How interesting. His hard work has paid off, and so has yours. Great work, Bella. I should drop in soon to wish him congratulations."

"You should," she agreed. "But His Highness sent me to get Seth." She looked at her bodyguard expectantly.

Jasper and Seth exchanged looks before nodding. Bella nodded once at Jasper before leading the way outside.

"What were you two talking about?" Bella asked casually as they walked.

Seth glanced quickly at his mistress before swallowing. He and Jasper had agreed that until there was positivity, they would keep quiet. The news would only excite the girl negatively.

"Nothing of importance," he said in a muted voice. He glanced about their surroundings, then paused when his eyes fell upon a young woman around Bella's age walking toward them with a servant in tow.

Bella, too, seeing this, paused and stepped off to the side of the road and was hoping that the woman would merely pass them without any greeting.

No such luck, of course. The girl would not let any opportunity to antagonize her pass by.

The young woman had strawberry-blonde hair. It was pulled back in a single braid, the symbol of any maiden. She had ornaments decorating her hair, and she wore a light shade of a green flowing dress today. One look upon her, and most people would know that she was from a noble family.

And she was.

Tanya Denali was the daughter of the second noblest family of Gardenia. Her father, Eleazar, was a leader of the Black Faction, and opposed the White Faction and its leaders. The hatred, of course, had transferred over to his daughter as well, who resented Bella for being her superior in everything.

Tanya paused, then looked at Bella hostilely, as she always did. After a moment, she bowed rather stiffly and reluctantly to show her respect. Bella, above her in social standings, merely nodded once in acknowledgment.

"My lady," Tanya said. It was clear in her tone that she wasn't trying hard to hide her disgust for the other girl. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Bella responded reluctantly. She had been hoping fervently that Tanya would just glide past. After all, it wasn't unknown to each other that they disliked the other. "After all, the Palace is where I work."

Tanya smiled sweetly. "I had some business to attend to with the queen, my lady." It was clear that she wanted Bella to be surprised, to ask why she had been visiting with the queen.

But Bella didn't want to give her any satisfaction at all, and she sincerely was not interested in hearing her business with the queen. That was between the two women, and there was no place for herself to interfere.

"I see," she said politely. "Well, I hope you had a nice time. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Leaving Tanya shocked and angry, Bella passed her and walked on. She could feel the girl's cold blue eyes piercing her back and wished for the millionth time that she didn't have so many enemies. She had made many, working for the prince and earning herself a reputation. Political enemies. Ones on the opposing side of the Black Faction, and the ones who resented her for staying very close to the Crown Prince and blocking out any possible dangers that could endanger his life.

She was concerned for the young man, it was true. She had grown to regard him as an important person in her life. She couldn't imagine... If she was too late, if she would fail in her duty as his bodyguard...

Bella blinked in surprise. They were already in front of the prince's quarters. She nodded at Cynthia, who glanced at the closed double doors meaningfully. She called out, "My lord, it is I."

"Enter," came the response almost immediately, as though he had been waiting.

Gesturing to Seth, the two bodyguards entered, then walked directly up to Edward, who was sitting behind his desk, reading. They bowed.

Edward looked up, smiling. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

Bella smiled amusedly. "Since when are you not?"

He laughed, leaning back in his chair. For the first time all day, he was letting go of all posture and tension that he sported as the Crown Prince. He was responsible for setting an example, but in front of Bella and Seth, he felt comfort and relief.

Especially Bella. His eyes flickered to the young woman who had captured his heart. She was beautiful, charming, and intelligent. She wasn't as ladylike as other daughters of noble families, but there was still something regal and proud about her, the way she held herself. She radiated confidence, and sometimes helped him to gather up the courage to do things he normally would not have been able to do.

He had fallen hard each day when he'd seen her smiling at him, getting angry with him, and arguing with him. He was well aware of Bella's concern for his welfare, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. As soon as he saw her each time, he was reminded that there was no other woman for him, that he was hers entirely. He could never escape.

If only she could see this.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Edward asked now, disappointed.

Bella's eyes twinkled. "We are. Forgive us."

He sighed. "The sun has barely set."

"I know, my lord. But Seth is needed at home today, I'm assuming, and so we must leave now."

"_You_ can stay," he pointed out.

Bella felt a stab of surprise. That was true... "Would you like me to stay?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Edward glanced at Seth, who had flinched slightly. He chuckled. "I don't think so. If I separate you from Seth too far away, he gets anxious."

Seth looked relieved.

"Go," Edward allowed, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night."

The pair bowed, then exited.

Immediately, he felt uncomfortable. Like a limb of his was missing...or a piece of his heart.

* * *

**AN: I had to admit, this chapter was a bit boring. But there were a couple of important foreshadowing here. I wonder if you caught it? Reviews? I'm loving them! We're nearing one hundred, and we're not even at the tenth chapter yet! Keep 'em coming!**


	9. Chapter 9: Plan

**Author's Note: Again, I hope this isn't very confusing. This chapter is one of the reasons why I chose to write this story in third person. The first part might be a bit confusing, and I'd be happy to clarify anything if you get confused. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A dark silhouette in dark purple robes was standing in front of the courtyard of his home. Upon closer look, it was a middle-aged man, with a beard and blue eyes. His belly was rounded and slightly out, and he had his hands interlocked behind him. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

And indeed, after a moment, the entrance door creaked open, and a servant hustled in quickly. He bowed, then whispered in his ear. The man nodded.

The servant gestured at the door, and three figures moved into the light. They walked slowly and rather arrogantly. Two were men, the other was a woman. One man had long hair that he kept back in a ponytail, and the other had dark hair and skin. The woman had wild and untamed, fiery red hair.

They stopped in front of the man, and bowed. They looked rather wary, as though they were half-expecting the man to suddenly turn on them.

"I trust you are prepared enough?" the man asked in a low voice.

The one in the middle with the long ponytail smirked. "Of course, Lord Denali. We are ready to do the job at a moment's notice."

Lord Denali nodded. "Indeed, very good. You must kill him, or injure him greatly to cause his death. He will be leaving the Palace tomorrow for the burial site. You must strike when they are going through the forest. Do you understand?"

The three bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"If you do not succeed the first time, you must try again within the Palace walls," Denali mused. "So if you do not want that to happen, I suggest you get it over with at once."

"We will not fail, my lord," the leader said confidently. "We do not start a hunt that we cannot finish."

Lord Denali's eyes flashed, and he shook his head slowly. "You do not understand how much protection His Highness is under. You do not."

"Our sources say that all he'll have with him are the Crown Prince guards. We can handle them easily."

He was still shaking his head. "Those are mere words, James. He has two separate bodyguards that never leaves his side – at least, not simultaneously. Have you heard of that?"

"Indeed, my lord," James replied, smirking nonchalantly. "The woman and her own bodyguard. A woman, my lord? We can get rid of her easily."

"Do not be so confident," Denali warned. He exhaled sharply. "She is very good."

"Perhaps you will pay us extra if we get rid of her as well?" the woman asked in a high, soprano voice.

The lord smiled amusedly. "If you can. But I think getting rid of the prince is easier than killing the girl." He nodded. "Off you go, then. Good luck."

* * *

Bella and Seth walked briskly through the streets. Their maroon-black robes that indicated their position at the Palace whipped around their ankles as they walked past the commoners.

A glint caught Bella's eyes, and she paused abruptly. Seth stopped too, then looked back at his mistress just in time to see her in front of a jewelry booth, bent over slightly to stare at an icy blue jade ring.

Seth was confused. Never had she been interested in jewelry.

Bella picked up the ring gently as though it would break, and examined it carefully. She gazed into the distance, rubbing the surface thoughtfully. She definitely remembered seeing this on Tanya's finger at their last meeting.

But, of course, that was absurd. The Denalis wouldn't dare be caught wearing something from a commoner's booth in the marketplace. But, she – Bella Swan – was different.

She smiled at the old man behind the booth. "How much would this be, sir?"

The old man, who had recognized her as someone from a higher class, replied respectfully, "Ten coins, miss."

One of the more expensive jewelry items to commoners, she knew, but the amount was nothing to people like her.

_Funny_, she thought,_ how differently we live our lives. Even as we are equal in humanity._

She nodded, then handed him a handful of coins. She smiled in thanks before enclosing the ring in her fist, and walked away.

The old man's eyes widened as he counted the pile. Over fifty coins for a simple jewelry item. He opened his mouth to protest, but Seth, who had remained behind slightly merely shook his head. He nodded once at the man before swiftly following his charge.

_Such a generous, kind heart_, Seth mused, studying the back of her head thoughtfully. _A truly sage companion she would make indeed..._

"I hope he is not assigning too much work," Bella spoke, and Seth was startled out of his thoughts.

"My lady?" he inquired.

They were approaching the Swan house. She sighed, raising her left hand, in which she was holding the ring. "Father. He's been treating you very harshly, I think."

Seth smiled at the joke. "An exaggeration, my lady."

"I don't think so," Bella said. "You haven't been resting enough. Perhaps, if you would tell me what he is ordering you to do, I would be able to help you. Relieve you of your burdens to some extent."

He didn't take the bait. "I'm fine, my lady. Please don't worry over me."

"And why shouldn't I worry about you?" she asked scornfully. "You are my closest companion, Seth, my friend and brother. Of course I should worry about you."

"Sometimes, I feel as though you forget your place, my lady," Seth replied quietly as they crossed the front gates. A servant bowed to them before scurrying off. "You are of noble blood, and I am a mere commoner. A slave, in fact."

Bella smiled. "You left behind your slave status when you first crossed the threshold to this house. You are much, much more than that, and you know it." She turned to face him. "Don't you ever think that you are below me, because you aren't. It is one's heart and wit that defines who they are, not what their social status and place is. That is more important to me than some foolish hierarchy the so-called nobles claim do count. Do you understand, Seth?"

Seth bowed his head slightly. And then, he looked up once more, quickly this time, staring at something over Bella's shoulder.

Bella turned around. She was surprised to see a tall, young man standing behind her in the middle of the courtyard, undoubtedly waiting for her. Feeling confused, she straightened before bowing respectfully. Seth did the same.

"My lord," she greeted him. "What brings you here?"

The young man strode toward them, smiling. "Is it against the law for me to visit a close acquaintance's home, now, my lady?"

"Of course not," Bella answered. "But I don't think Jasper is home yet, unless you have come to visit my father-"

"No," he said. "I came to see you."

Bella abruptly looked uncomfortable. "Indeed, my lord? Why would a prince want to see someone like me, sir?"

He looked amused. "I suppose it's safe to say that I have missed you."

This made her look even more uncomfortable. "I was under the impression, my lord, that you were on a trip to Gladiolus to visit King Carson. Was I wrong, sir?"

"You were not. I've just returned, actually."

"Then you must not waste time speaking to me, my lord, since I am sure Princess Caroline and Lord Black are awaiting your return. Perhaps you should stop by the Palace and pay your respects to the Crown Prince as well."

He nodded once. "I shall." He studied her for a moment. "Do you feel uncomfortable in my presence, Bella?"

"No, my lord."

"Then why do you look so?"

She pursed her lips. "It just doesn't seem right that you show interest in me, my lord."

His eyes seemed to harden. "Indeed? And is it right what my cousin is feeling toward you as well, my lady?"

That seemed to confuse her. "My lord?"

He sighed. "Never mind. I shall do as you say and leave at once. Now that I've seen you, I feel much better. Good evening to you." He nodded at Seth as he passed.

"Prince Jacob," Bella called.

He paused, but did not turn.

"Do not misunderstand," she said in a softer voice. "I am honored that it was I whom you visited first." She bowed.

Jacob smiled slightly before proceeding to exit through the front gates.

Bella came up, looking troubled. "It isn't healthy for him, is it?" She sighed, then brought the ring to her eyesight. "Do you know why I bought this ring, Seth?"

Seth shook his head.

"It reminded me of the differences between commoners and nobles. And how I seem to be walking on the line between them, my place neither commoner nor noble. Perhaps I was born to be neutral, to never be comfortable in my place nor the opposite's."

Seth resisted the urge to tell her that she was indeed neutral. He already knew what her fate would be. She would stand on top of all others, next to the Crown Prince's side, should he choose to make his move. How blunt she could be.

She smiled ruefully. "What do you think will happen if I tried to give Tanya this ring? There is no doubt she would marvel at its color and beauty...until I tell her of its true price. But in truth, Seth, I think that living as a commoner is a much stronger way to live. Less fragile, and much less to lose, I think."

She put the ring on her right ring finger, and held it up to examine. "Tomorrow, His Highness leaves to pay his respects to his ancestors. And you and I both know that he is never safe, both in and outside of the Palace. We must guard him carefully." She lowered her hand. "I wouldn't be surprised if they are hatching a plan this very moment, planning to assassinate the Crown Prince."

* * *

**AN: So, hope you didn't become too confused. Again, if you get confused, leave reviews or PM me anytime. ;) And leave tons of positive reviews too!**


End file.
